Finding a loophole in an Alpha order
by lacrymosa-91
Summary: Jared learns at first-hand that Jacob has amasing talent for finding ways around Alpha orders, especially when he has Paul as motivation. Jacob/Paul/Jared
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Finding a loophole in an Alpha order

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul/Jared; Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Beta-ed by: **the wonderful ReluctantOptimist

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Jared learns from first hand that Jacob has amasing talent for finding ways around Alpha orders, especially when he has Paul as motivation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~CHAPTER ONE~<strong>_

* * *

><p>The heat is so unbearable that it is almost surreal. It could honestly be called one of the hottest summers that La Push has had in decades. It was so hot that an egg could practically be fried on the sidewalk, and Jared would've put money on it that he could bake cupcakes on his chest.<p>

Needless to say, being a shape shifter and having body temperature running higher than that of the average person, was not a big advantage in his current situation.

The old truck bounced lazily down the dusty road as the three boys in the backseat prayed they got to the house before they melted. Everyone in the car had fallen into a drowsy, dormant stupor—well except for Emily, who was humming silently to herself and looking through the open window, a huge, happy smile on her face. She really enjoyed the sun and the change of the weather.

"Eww, Quil! Move over!" Embry huffed, jabbing the boy on his left in the ribs. "I can't breathe, and you're fucking dripping on me!"

"Oh, really! Guess what…I am not the only one who is sweating here!"

Jared just groans and scowls. His sweaty, bare back is plastered against the old leather covers of the seat, and he feels so hot, and sticky, and uncomfortable that he barely manages to suppress the urge to jump through the window of the truck and run to the house. It seemed like a better option than putting up with the hellish heat inside the car, and the constant bickering and whining from the other two.

"Move," Embry hissed, vexed. "It's too damn hot!"

"Well, believe it or not, Embry…" Quil retorts as he brushes his fingers through his damp hair. "I am not dying to be here, either! I don't enjoy sweating like a pig and being squeezed between two dripping with sweat guys!" The boy growls with irritation, his voice rising slightly. "So quit whining, 'cause you're starting to piss me off!"

Embry just roars and punched him in the shoulder, which only results in Quil grabbing at the other shifter's hand and twisting it harshly.

"Ahh, fucker!" Embry whines as he tries to pull his hand free from the vice like grip.

"What'd you say?"

"That's enough!" Sam growled in a low voice from the driver's seat. "Shut up and stop bugging each other like five year olds!"

"But, Quil…"

"Quiet, Embry!" The Alpha demands, not tearing his gaze from the road even for a second.

"Yeah Embry, shut the fuck up!" Quil smirked, elatedly, and he sticks his tongue out at his friend childishly.

"You too, Quil!"

"But Sam, Embry is…"

"Okay! You two are taking Jacob and Jared's shift for the evening!" The Alpha grounded, his fingers curling tighter around the steering wheel. The boys' relentless complaining and teasing starting to get to his nerves.

"That's not fair!" Embry exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Say another word and you and Quil are taking mine and Paul's too!"

Embry inhales deeply, reading himself to protest again, but before he can say anything, Quil's hand clasps over his mouth. Jared chuckled lightly when he sees Embry trashing and wiggling until Quil hisses at him and pinches his thigh—which seems enough to finally silence him.

The moment Sam parked the truck in front of the house all three boys almost yell with contentment and relief. They practically jump out of the car as if it was on fire. Quil, Jared and Embry were so happy to have escaped the torture of the leather seats clinging and pulling on their bare skins, and the merciless sun that beamed in through the windows that they had nearly forgotten they had to help with the groceries, until Sam reminded them.

They all huffed and puffed while grabbing bags from the truck and headed for the little house. Emily takes a bag of lemons and smiles warmly when Quil stares at it with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I'll make fresh lemonade for you boys!" She whispers cheerfully.

"With lots of ice?"

"…with lots of ice." Emily chuckles lightly when Quil grabs the bag from her hands.

"Here, let me help you!" He smiled and makes his way to the house. The thought about fresh, ice cold lemonade and the huge bucket of ice cream they had managed to cadge from Sam, made him forget about his irritation from a few minutes ago.

Embry walked close behind him, a huge sack of flour hoisted over his shoulder while Sam and Jared unloaded the rest of the groceries from the truck.

Jared walked languidly behind Sam, who hurriedly caught up with Emily, the Alpha's hand wrapping around the young woman's waist in a gentle and caring manner.

Jared sighed. He wonders if it's possible to feel so tired and limp when all day he had barely done anything. He just thought it was better to assume that it must be from the heat. It just does not have a good effect on him. His grip around the bags in his hands tightens as he shook his head and forced himself to ignore the drowsiness that starts to overwhelm his whole body.

Jared is completely startled and confused when a choked yelp pulls him out of his sluggish stupor. His bent, till now, head snaps up at the direction of the house and he sees how everyone has gathered in front of the door as if hesitating whether to come in or not.

He realizes that the yelp has come from Emily but Quil and Embry are not far behind, they both are gasping and cursing under their noses. His legs start to move much more briskly when his curiosity is awakened by the others' strange behavior and he wonders what actually is going on.

Jared jogs to the house without even realizing that he is still carrying the groceries as his breathing quickens up with excitement. What can be so shocking that it freezes everybody in their places?

Well, he had expected anything, but definitely not this. The moment Jared pushes his way between Embry and Quil and peeks over Sam's shoulder his breath catches in his throat.

There, right on the kitchen table, he sees his best friend and one of his pack brothers in a rather compromising position. Jacob and Paul are actually having sex in Sam's home, on Sam's wooden kitchen table, the table at which the pack has eaten on thousands of times.

Jared vaguely notices that Emily has buried her face in Sam's shoulder and Embry and Quil have covered their eyes, simply because he is so enthralled and fascinated that he can muster neither the will nor the tact to cover his eyes and look away like the others had.

Jacob is standing upright, his pants around his ankles, eyes tightly closed as his hips are moving in fast, rhythmical motions, driving into the other boy lying limply across the table.

In his entire life, Jared could've sworn that he had never seen Paul look so ecstatic and fervently delirious. He has never seen his friend in the heat of passion and wanton pleasure and the simple witnessing of it astounds him deeper than he could have ever expected.

The two boys on the table are so focused on each other, so caught into their little private world laced with shimmering, severe and heated ecstasy that they don't even notice the others' presence.

Paul's quivering thighs are wide spread, his hands gripping desperately at the edges of the table and his ankles hooked over Jacob's shoulders. The only sound filling the stuffy room is the harsh creaking of the wooden table, which almost gives out under the power of Jacob's thrusts, and the boys' barely audible moans of fervent rapture.

Through wide eyes, Jared watches how Paul's back arches harshly from the table as the boy's whole body twitches with need and yen, Jacob's swift movements making Paul gasp, and shudder.

"G-god, Jake!" Paul moans between choked pants. "J-just f-finish me!"

At the sound of Paul's trembling with lust voice Jared feels his throat going dry and his guts clenching in a weird but strangely familiar way. But before he can dwell on the reaction of his own body Embry's high pitched exclamation knocks him out of his stupor.

"Shit!" Embry yelps when he removed his hands from his eyes at the sound of Paul voicing his pleasure, only to cover his face a second later with a jerky, clumsy movement. Jared hasn't even noticed when Embry has thrown the sack of flour by the door.

Quil groans as he drops the bag of lemons on the floor in order to cover his ears, his eyes tightly shut. And Jared hears Emily whispering something against Sam's chest as Jacob and Paul finally pull apart.

Embry's yelp had proven enough to get their attention as the boys spring apart with harsh, choke gasps, eventually realizing that they are not alone.

Paul jumps from the table, grabs his cutoffs from the floor and presses the piece of clothing to this crotch, covering his private lower regions. Jacob just stands there, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he hesitantly cups his swollen erection against his stomach.

"OUT!" Sam roars throatily and Jared sees how Emily flinches in the Alpha's arms, scared by the harsh growl. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

Jacob and Paul stay completely frozen, staring at Sam with flushed faces, eyes wide with shock and confusion. Their lack of action irritates the Alpha even more as his chest rumbles with a low, annoyed snarl and he scowls as he leads Emily away from the door and on the verandah—a safe distance. And even though her palms are pressed against her face Jared can see that the young woman's cheeks are marred by a deep, crimson red blush.

With determined, fast strides Sam darts back in and dashes to Jacob and Paul. He grabs them by their ears and the boys cringe and hiss with pain as the Alpha starts dragging them out of the house.

In their attempt to move away from the door and out of the way of the furious Sam, Quil and Embry scrambled and pushed at each other, which only results in them falling all over the place, the lemons scattered all over the floor and the verandah. The boys fall heavily in a heap of legs and arms as they cuss, groan and jab each other in the sides.

Sam doesn't even notice, and he strides over their entangled bodies without even slowing down as he drags Jacob and Paul by the ears while the two boys whine and stumble after him.

The Alpha pulls the two younger shifters down the stairs and practically shoves them towards the meadow. The moment Sam lets go of Jacob's ear the boy trips over his shorts, which are still wrapped around his ankles, and falls on the ground. Paul doesn't manage to keep his balance either as he falls on the soft, heated from the sun grass, his naked butt hitting the ground first.

Jared stands on the verandah next to Emily, who finally musters the braveness to peek through her fingers only to gasp and squeeze her eyes shut again when she sees the completely naked boys rolling on the meadow in front of her house.

With lots of whines and growls Quil and Embry manage to straighten up and they all stare at Sam who is standing right in front of the still very shocked and obviously startled Jacob and Paul.

"GET DRESSED!" Sam roars and Jared flinches from the loud and harsh roar even though it's not intended for him.

Jacob groans as he stands up, pulls his shorts up his legs and hoists them around his hips with clumsy, hesitant movements. Paul is slower as he tries to put his cutoffs on but his balance fails him again and he reels backwards. In an instant Jacob tries to approach the other boy, ready to help him and catch him before he falls, but Sam's snarl makes him freeze in his place.

"Don't touch him! Stay where you are, Jacob!"

Jacob scowls with irritation, but he does stay still even though it's rather reluctantly, and he watches how Paul staggers slightly on his feet but after a second manages to regain his balance and puts his pants on.

Heavy silence falls over the meadow in front of the little house; the only sound echoing through the hot stuffy air is Sam's harsh breathing and the hollow roars which rumble inside his wide chest.

"Sam, we…" Jacob tries and these simple words seem to enrage Sam completely.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? What did you think you were doing!" He roars through clenched teeth, his hands clenching into tight fists by his sides. "How dare you!"

"We didn't…" Paul tries this time, but Sam is too furious and engorged with fiery to listen.

"You think that you can just come to my house…" The Alpha roars throatily. "In my kitchen? And screw each other like some rabbits in heat on my fucking table!"

Both Jacob and Paul flinch. They all know that Sam never curses, but in this moment he looks so enraged and angry that he is completely unpredictable. Jared looks for a moment on his left and sees Embry and Quil giggling and discussing ardently the situation. They obviously find the brawl rather amusing.

"Holly fuck, Jake!" Quil manages to exclaim, barely fighting the urge to erupt in fits of laughter. "You still got a boner, man! Can't something put you off?"

Jacob just roars and puts his hands in front of his crotch, as a deep scowl marred his flushed with embarrassment face.

"Not when Paul is a few meters away!" Embry comments and then both boys burst into laugher as they clutch at their bellies and push at each other playfully.

"SHUT UP!" Sam snarls at the laughing like hyena boys, and Jared is pretty sure that the sound can be heard a couple of miles away.

Sam inhales deeply through his nose and starts pacing around the meadow, his strides fast, curt and urgent. It is obvious that he is trying to calm down but not quite succeeding.

"This is completely unacceptable! I don't know what to do with you two!" Sam whispers through clenched teeth as he rubs his face with both hands. "Don't you at least have a little sense of tact or decency!"

Jared sees how Paul just rolls his eyes while Jacob bites at his bottom lip and huffs shortly, an expression of tedium written all over his face.

The pack has heard this speech thousands of times. For almost six months now, ever since their imprinting on each other, Jacob and Paul are literally inseparable. They are glued to each other. They all thought that it was just a phase, an aftershock of the imprinting which would eventually pass and Paul and Jacob would gradually settle down, but that didn't seem the case at all. Their boundless need to be with each other only seemed to get worse and more intense. After the short period of uneasiness, bashfulness and getting to know each other has passed, the boys had turned into carnally famished animals. They can't get enough of each other, can't hold back and are not even trying.

To Jared the whole situation around imprinting was…daunting and perplexing to say the least. He just couldn't comprehend how he could grow so attached to someone he barely knew, or how he couldn't get enough of a person he had practically never seen or noticed at all until the moment of the imprinting. The idea that one day he might find himself spellbound to someone in such mysterious and incredibly strong ways puzzled him, and even though he doesn't really want to admit it, it scared him.

Paul brushed his fingers through his hair nervously, his eyes starting to blaze with anger. Jared sees how Jacob approaches him, using that Sam is distracted and doesn't notice. Jacob's arms wrap around Paul's frame and pull him closer, pressing him to himself as Paul buries his face in his imprint's neck, his whole body visibly relaxing almost immediately.

Jared has seen this reaction a thousand times over the last few months, but it still fascinated and confused him how such a simple touch can calm and sooth Paul almost instantly. Jared's best friend has changed rather significantly over an extremely short period of time. In less than six months he has turned from hot headed, edgy and temperamental to almost completely staid and calm and it is all due to Jacob. Whenever Paul has been close to losing it Jacob has been there to comfort him, to calm him down just by pressing him to himself and keeping him close.

But the most interesting and unexpected change had happened with Jacob. He is the dominant one in the relationship, and it has happened somehow naturally and gradually. It is as though Jacob and Paul have almost switched personalities. Jacob has become the more aggressive and violent one, while Paul has taken the more passive and submissive role.

Jared even remembers that Sam has explained it with Jacob's Alpha heritage, according to Sam, Jacob is meant to be the one who leads and dominates the relationship and Paul's inner wolf has naturally adapted and submitted to the superior Alpha male. The change isn't only of character and personality. Paul's body has changed. He is so much slenderer, smaller and petite than he used to be. It was like his body has adjusted, changed, adapted to Jacob's larger form while at the same time it feels like Jacob is growing bigger and bulkier with every passing day.

"I think that I told you not to touch him!" Sam snarls after he has finally noticed their closeness. "Take your hands off of each other!"

Paul flinches in his arms and Jacob's chest rumbles with a low, aberrant growl, his eyes narrowing with anger as he presses Paul even closer to himself in a possessive and protective manner.

"No!" Jacob snaps and shakes his head.

"Jacob…" The Alpha starts with a stern and harsh voice but Paul cuts him off.

"We don't tell you whether you can or can't touch Emily, right!" Paul snarls as his arms wrap around Jacob's torso and he snuggles against his broad chest.

"Emily and I at least have a little decency, and don't do it on the kitchen table for everyone to see!"

Jared hears Emily gasp at Sam's words, but his eyes are completely focused on his two pack brothers who stand on the meadow in front of him. He watches how Jacob huffs with irritation while Paul growls lowly, their arms remain tightly wrapped around each other, their bodies pressed together, clearly showing their intention not to separate.

"Let go of each other!" Sam grows more irritated and angry by the boys' stubbornness as they refuse to obey him.

"Don't you fucking tell me to let go of my imprint!" Jacob roars throatily through clenched teeth, his hand absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles over Paul's back. "I'd rather…"

"That's enough!" Sam snarls, his nostrils flaring, the veins in his neck pulsing. They all know that nothing irritated their Alpha more than someone contradicting and disobeying him. "I think that you two need to learn a little discipline and decorum! Both of you need a good lesson that will teach you what is called proper and acceptable behavior!"

Jared sees how Paul's fingers dig softly into Jacob's biceps and Jacob nuzzles his hair as they just stay there, entwined together, motionless and silent.

"I'll give you last chance to avoid the punishment!" Sam whispers as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and stairs at the two boys. "Now let go of each other or I'll have no other choice but to force you apart!"

"No!" Paul says in a harsh voice and Sam just shakes his head and exhales deeply.

"Okay, then." The Alpha whispers in a serious, thick with determination voice. "I just want you to know that I am doing it for your own good. I want to teach you decency and this seems to be the only way. If you act like children then I am going treat you as such."

Sam turns his back to the boys for a minute and remains silent for a while. Jared sees that his eyes are closed, his forehead scrunched and his face twisted in a thoughtful expression as he sighs deeply and brushes his fingers through his short cropped hair.

Everyone has fallen silent, even Embry and Quil had ceased their giggling and snickering, as they all are waiting to see what will be Sam's choice for Jacob and Paul's punishment – extra patrols, doing the housework for a month or…

The moment Sam finally opens his eyes and looks at him, a look of insistence brimming in his eyes, Jared gasps as the realization suddenly hits him. Before he can react or say anything, he sees how Sam turns around curtly and faces the two still entwined in each other's arms.

Sam raises his head, his jaw clenched tight and it looks as if he has become taller, and bigger than he had been a few seconds ago. He inhales deeply, his wide muscular chest rising slightly and Jared could feel the familiar tingling at the nerve ends of his whole body.

"Let go of each other." Sam whispers firmly, and it seems as if his thick, bass, grave voice echoes through the whole forest that is surrounding them. Jared can feel it echoing through his own body, tickling his muscles, crawling over his skin and he knows that Embry and Quil are experiencing exactly the same.

It was an Alpha order. It is an order which resonates through the whole pack and fills their bodies and minds, demanding and overpowering them with a scorching hot urge to please and obey immediately.

Jared's shaking fingers curl around the railing of the verandah as he inhales deeply through his nose and closes his eyes briefly. And even though the order is not intended for him, he feels the burning, almost numbing shudder running over his flesh and dazing his mind.

He was sure that the sensation was ten times more intense, overpowering and dominating for Jacob and Paul. The command is meant for them and them only.

Jared hears a strangled gasp leaving Paul's throat and the moment he opens his eyes he sees that the two boys are still struggling against the Alpha's power. He watches how Jacob's features scrunch harshly. The battle between the will to hold his imprint and the instinct that forces him to obey his leader, clear on his face.

For a second Paul clings tighter to Jacob's larger frame with stubborn desperation but his resistance doesn't last long. His hands gradually go lax and his legs start shaking as they try to take him away from his imprint, the muscles in his limbs burning and twisting as they struggle to obey the command of the Alpha.

Jacob hisses as Paul's blunt nails claw down his biceps, leaving little bloody gashes over the tan skin as the boy fights the order but to no avail. He tries to keep Paul close, tries to prevent him from pulling away but his arms just fall limply by his sides and he growls inwardly and clenches his teeth in helpless anger and frustration.

Like Sam had said earlier, the two boys are practically forced apart. They stay as close as possible without actually touching each other, both of them rigid and tense, their bodies shaking from the effort the order has forced on them as raspy pants leave their lips.

There is a moment of almost complete silence ruined only by the rustling of the tree leaves and Jacob and Paul's harsh, uneven and labored breathing.

"Since this very moment I am forbidding you to touch each other!" Sam says sternly and loudly, the words throbbing and blazing inside Jared's skull and making him grimace. "You are not allowed to touch each other in one way or another!" The Alpha's features twist in a bitter but resolute expression as he approaches the two boys until he stands in no more than two feet away from Jacob and Paul. "No touching. No kissing. No necking in front of anyone. And by no means sex in my home or anywhere else!"

Jared sees how Paul's face scrunches in something between pain, desperation and utter shock as a breathless, strangled cry leaves his lips.

"Y-you can't….this i-isn't…"

"You two need to learn a lesson!" Sam whispers harshly, his brows furrowed with irritation.

"You can't do it whenever and wherever you feel like it! You are not animals! And if I have to resort to such severe measures in order to get it into your thick heads…then so be it!"

Jacob lets out a faint sigh and bites at his bottom lip as he slowly lifts his shaking hand and reaches for Paul who stays just beside him. His hand freezes in no more than two inches away from Paul's shoulder and stays just there, refusing to go any nearer. After a minute of useless trying to touch his imprint, Jacob's chest rumbles with a deep, low and pained growl as he sees that all his efforts are completely pointless.

"Sam, you are being cruel!" Emily suddenly speaks up, goes down the steps of the verandah and makes her way to her lover. "You can't do this to them! It's sadistic and inhuman and you just…"

Emily is known all over La Push for her big and virtuous heart. It's in her nature to be genuinely gracious, compassionate and kind and Jared knows that if someone can appease Sam's anger and severity, it's her. And it's not only because she is his imprint, Emily just seems to have that effect on everyone. She can melt even the coldest and rigorous hearts with her warm smile and kind-hearted mien.

Her arms wrap around Sam's forearm and she rests her head on his shoulder. Jared hears Sam sighing deeply as he closes his eyes briefly.

"Come on, Sam…" Emily whispers quietly in his ear as she looks at the boys conspiratorially, and Jared sees how Paul's eyes light up with hope and anticipation. "They love each other. You can't forbid them to…"

"You as well as everybody saw what they are capable of! They can't control themselves!" Sam murmurs as his arm wraps around Emily's waist and he pulls her closer. "Their behavior is completely unacceptable and I am tired of repeating myself. It turned out that the problem can't be fixed through talking, which forces me to resort to something more serious or…cruel, as you call it!"

"But they will promise not to do that again, right boys?" Emily says in a kind, warm voice and looks at Paul and Jacob who just nod and hum enthusiastically. "Come on Sam… do it for me…"

Sam remains silent for a while, the tension heavy in the air as everyone—especially Jacob and Paul—waited for his decision. He carefully pulls away from Emily, takes her hands in his and looks at her with an adoring and loving gaze until his eyes drift to the boys and Jared sees how Sam's features become stony and severe again in a matter of seconds.

"Okay…but only because of you." Sam whispers sternly and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "They can hold hands."

"Oh, Sam, thank you…" Emily starts but she stops midsentence and her eyes widen as she eventually comprehends what Sam has just said. "Wait!.. Wha ...What?"

"I said that they can hold hands."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jacob bellows and throws his hands in the air while Paul just stays motionless, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping in astonishment.

"I am completely serious, Jacob! I assure you!" Sam says with fortitude before his chest rumbles with the same thick and grave voice. "The only physical contact you are allowed to have is holding each other's hands! Nothing more!"

"But Sam this is not…" Emily tries but her lover turns on his heels, unfazed by her attempt to dissuade him from his decision, and he makes his way to the house in a calm and even pace.

Jared sees how Paul watches Sam's retreat, his eyes still wide and full with confusion until he turns his head slowly and looks at his imprint.

Jacob and Paul stare at each other for a moment, their faces marred by pained and desperate expressions as the boys hesitantly hold out their hands. Their shaking fingers lace together quickly, fervently with a hint of desperation, a small, barely audible whimper, leaves Paul's lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Finding a loophole in an Alpha order

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul/Jared; Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Beta-ed by: **the wonderful ReluctantOptimist

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Jared learns from first hand that Jacob has amasing talent for finding ways around Alpha orders, especially when he has Paul as motivation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~CHAPTER TWO~<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Week One<strong>_

_Paul is lying on the table, his whole body trashing, convulsing and shaking in __lascivious__, fervent euphoria as Jacob is thrusting inside of him with vigor, his hips moving in snapping, hard and swift motions, making the table rock and creak harshly. _

_Paul's moans become more intense, loud and desperate as his imprint's hands grip at his hips and lift his lower body up and off the table. Jacob's thrusts become deeper, more frequent and merciless as the boy in his arms cries out breathlessly with every single buck of his hips. _

"_G-god, Jake! J-just f-finish me!" _

_Jacob grins shortly, his wide, muscular chest heaving harshly as he slows down, his hips start moving in fine, __sensual, agonizingly slow thrusts as his hands slide over Paul's inner thighs, rubbing the sweaty, heated, luscious flesh with admiration. Jacob's hands force Paul's legs to spread wider, Paul's knees are drawn up, bent and pinned to his chest, the position leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable as his feet rest against Jacob's steel hard, and defined pecs. _

"_P-please…" Paul whimpers out, eyes shining with frantic desire and scorching need. _

_Jacob smiles, exposing his pearly white teeth in an almost feral smirk as his hands slide up and down Paul's quivering thighs until his fingers curl around his imprint's ankles. Jacob bows his head slightly as his lips press against Paul's soft heel. Jacob's moist, hot tongue trails the delicate, slender curve of his imprints right foot and Paul gasps, his whole body shuddering as a tickling, tingling sensation runs down his spine. _

_Jacob hums in appreciation at the other boy's reaction as he sucks his imprint's toe into his mouth making Paul moan in surprise and agitation. Paul's hips buck up harshly, his muscles clenching around Jacob's throbbing, swollen erection in an almost torturously delicious way and they both moan at the raw, lewd sensation._

_A low, aberrant growl slips past Jacob's lips as his hips snap forward violently, Paul's legs fall open from the powerful thrust and Jacob grabs at his thighs immediately as Paul chokes on a breathless cry and grips at the edge of the table with shaking hands. _

"_Jacob!" _

"_Come on, baby!" Jacob growls as his thrusts gradually become faster, brisker and more feral. "Cum for me, Paul…cum for me, baby!" _

"_Oh, Jake…J-Jake… I am gonna…" _

_Paul never manages to finish his erratic, desperate chanting as Jacob rams into him harshly and swiftly one last time, penetrating him completely with a deep, urgent thrust, burring himself inside of Paul's inviting heat to the hilt. _

_Paul lets out a sound between a sob and whine as his whole body convulses harshly. Spasm after spasm run through Paul's shaking, sweaty frame as his chest wrenches with an ardent cry and he comes violently, his creamy fluids coating his tan, glistening with sweat chest. _

_Jacob's hands grip at his imprint's hips tightly as he thrusts forward harshly, the movement lifting Paul's already going limp from exhaustion body from the table and making him moan faintly in surprise. Then Jacob's hips come to a complete halt as he sheathes himself inside the scorching, wet heat of his imprint's body and he squeezes his eyes shut at the feeling of Paul's quivering muscles contracting and constricting around him. He groans throatily as the feeling becomes so intense that his shaking legs threaten to give out. _

_A couple of minutes pass before Paul's heavy eyelashes flutter open and his eyes lock with Jacob's wide, shimmering with passion and affection dark orbs. Paul props himself up on his elbows, his chest still heaving with raspy pants from his mind-blowing release as he stairs at his imprint and lazy, mischievous smile grazes his plump, damp, red lips. _

_Paul licks his lips in gleeful anticipation as he stares at his imprint intently. His eyes are focused on Jacob, sliding over his flushed face, avid to see his imprint's reaction as he clenches harshly around his straining, aching erection. _

_Paul watches how Jacob's eyes go wide before he squeezes them shut and chokes on a husky, deep and tortured moan. _

"_P-Paul…" _

_Paul bites at his bottom lip and shifts his hips slightly as he clenches around Jacob once again, this time harder as he keeps his hold around the hot, pulsing, rock hard shaft inside of him as long as he can. _

"_P-Paul…Fuck!" Is all that Jacob manages to groan out. His vision goes blank and his hips snap against Paul's as he comes. Hot, long, tingling waves run through his whole body as he coats Paul's insides with his hot release and a low, lewd moan spills from his lips. _

Jared wakes up with a sharp, startled gasp. His whole body shaking and covered in sweat, his chest heaving frantically as deep shuddering pants leave his lips.

"Shit...Shit…Shit" Jared chants through clenched teeth as he rubs his flushed, sweaty face and bangs the back of his head against the headboard repeatedly.

He groans loudly as he shifts uncomfortably in the bed and pushes the covers away. A low frustrated grunt leaving his lips when he stares at his tented boxers and the aching, straining erection standing proudly up and begging to be released.

"Great!" Jared grumbles as he punches the mattress and squeezes his eyes shut. "J-Just great!"

That is for the fourth time this week. The fourth time he has been woken up by that dream.

For four days, ever since he has become a reluctant witness of Jacob and Paul's heated moment Jared has found himself trapped in his imagination's colorful illusions. He doesn't know what has provoked it but now he can barely sleep without having a suggestive dream about his pack brothers being together.

Thousands of emotions have overwhelmed him by now and he feels so confused and frustrated that he doesn't know what to think of himself. Is he sick… perverted…or just crazy?

Having dreams about your friends doing such things can't be right.

_It is insane._

At first he had been downrightly shocked and confused. The first time he has had a dream about Jacob and Paul has been in the night right after he had seen them. Jared had assumed that he might had been just affected and excited by what had happened during the day.

He had hoped that it was just a onetime thing, but when the dream had started repeating itself and gradually changing he has realized that the problem is far more serious. It isn't just the table scene now, it changes and evolves and his imagination adds new words, moves and sounds and he can't do anything about it.

The dreams just haunt his mind and he feels as if he is free falling. Jared sinks so deeply into it that he actually feels and experiences what Jacob and Paul are doing to each other. The dream wraps him in, pulls him in deeper, and one minute he is Jacob pinning Paul against the table and pounding into him, and in the other minute, Jared feels as though he is Paul who cries out and arches his back when accepting each powerful thrust.

It is sick, twisted and so intense that he wants to scream in helpless rage and frustration.

Jared is angry. He is angry with himself for having such dreams and being unable to stop or control them and he is angry with Paul and Jacob for doing this to him, for unwillingly caging him in a twisted and lecherous fantasy that he couldn't escape from.

Jared growls low in his throat as he stands up and heads for the bathroom. He needs to calm down and not to panic. He has panicked the first couple of times but now he knows that he just needs to breathe deeply and try not to think about it.

He splashes cold water on his face a few times and sighs deeply as he straightens up and stares at himself in the mirror. Jared scowls when his tired, frustrated reflection greets him and he huffs as he looks away and heads for the shower. His erection is rubbing against the inside of his boxers with every step and the feeling of it is purely teasing and nagging, making him even harder.

Jared removes his boxers as he gets into the shower and turns the water on. For a minute he just stands still, focusing on the feeling of the hot water sliding over his skin, his eyes closed as he breathes deeply, trying to calm down. His hand slides slowly down his muscled chest and stomach and he bites at his bottom lip as his fingers curl around his throbbing shaft.

At first he had been so confused, horrified and ashamed with the whole situation that he hadn't dared to touch himself. But now it's different. For the short time since it all has started he has realized that the sooner he gets rid of it, the better.

A low groan leaves his lips as Jared leans his back against the cool tiled wall and his hand starts to move in a motion that quickly gains speed and pressure.

No hesitating, stalling or fantasizing. He doesn't take it slow or carefully. He just wants to get it over with as fast as possible. He doesn't let himself really enjoy the feeling or relish the pleasant warmth that caresses his whole body and makes him quiver and pant. Jared just wants to get rid of it, to get rid of the uncomfortable proof for his dirty, forbidden and unwanted fantasies.

After a few minutes his thighs start shaking and his eyes squeeze shut even tighter as his chest wrenches harshly. A strangled, husky moan leaves his lips as he comes long and hard. Jared's whole body trembles slightly as he whimpers softly and opens his eyes slowly just in time to see how the water washes away the evidence for his little dirty secret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Finding a loophole in an Alpha order

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul/Jared; Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Beta-ed by: **the wonderful ReluctantOptimist

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Jared learns from first hand that Jacob has amasing talent for finding ways around Alpha orders, especially when he has Paul as motivation.

**A/N1: **My warmest gratitude to: **Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley , BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 , ****iJeedai, twimama77 , Anon- reviewer**

Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter and for supporting me. :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~CHAPTER THREE~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Week Two<strong>_

The annoying voice of the news speaker on the television, and the sound of clattering plates, bowls and cups filled the house as Emily scurried around the kitchen, cooking.

Through the window Jared sees that the sky is dark, murky and cloudy as light rain is pouring steadily over the quiet forest. The unusually hot and sunny weather from a week ago is gone, but Jared can't say the same for his problem.

The dreams haven't stopped as he had hoped, just the opposite – they had intensified. It is starting to get almost overwhelming and unbearable. They haven't skipped even a single night. Every time he tries to sleep, every time he closes his eyes those images invade his mind and he hears the same old words that make his gut clench as they leave Paul's lips.

This is the second week since Sam has decided to punish Jacob and Paul for their improper behavior. For almost two weeks now they haven't touched each other except for holding hands. That is the only contact that the two boys are allowed to have and Jared can tell that they aren't wasting the little comfort they are given.

Jacob and Paul have puzzled everybody with their way of handling the problem. The pack had expected that the boys would try to avoid each other, and not meet so often in order not to make their unattainable desires even more painful and torturing, but they had done exactly the opposite. Jacob and Paul are closer than they've ever been before. They are always together, not letting go of each other even for a minute, their fingers always entwined in a loving manner.

Embry and Quil have even made a bet for fifty dollars that either Paul or Jacob won't hold out till the end of the first week and will crawl at Sam's feet, begging him to cancel the order. None of that has happened so far, but that doesn't mean that the deprivation from physical contact doesn't have its effect on them.

Ever since the dreams have started Jared has found himself fascinated and drawn to his friends in a strange, almost disturbing, in his own opinion, way. He watches, observes and thinks over their reactions and actions and he doesn't even realize that he is doing it. Jared is not sure if the others actually notice or pay attention as he does, but he can see that the separation is taking its toll on Jacob and Paul. He sees the little things – the gestures, the looks and the change in behavior and even though he knows that his friends are actually suffering he finds their demeanor rather interesting, fascinating, and in some cases even arousing, despite the fact the he just refuses to admit it to himself.

Jared notices the details that nobody else does – he sees how Jacob growls lowly and his eyes darken with envy and jealousy every time someone touches Paul, even if it is accidentally or completely innocent. He sees how Paul twitches every time Jacob moves around him, how he stares at Jacob's hands with a look of pure longing and aching need.

The first week had been hard for them, but now it just becomes almost torturing and unbearable. The sexual tension between Jacob and Paul is almost physically palpable and so tangible that Jared feels it only by looking from aside, and he can never imagine how it really feels like to want someone so bad and to be unable to have them.

The looks Paul and Jacob share are purely lascivious and brimming with ravenous craving and Jared can feel his own heart speed up, even though he is not actually part of the silent conversation between their dark and filled with yearning eyes. They are practically fucking each other with their eyes and even though Jared refuses to acknowledge the way his body tenses with interest, deep down, at some dark and secluded part of his subconscious he finds it incredibly hot.

It's only him, Paul, Jacob and Emily at the house. They are relaxing and using their free time of the day to have some rest while the rest of the pack - Embry, Sam and Quil- had gone out for patrol.

Jared is sprawled on the huge armchair across from the window, vaguely aware of anything else besides the two boys curled next to each other on the couch. Nobody is watching the TV. Jacob is sitting with his head leaned against the back of the sofa and his eyes closed while Paul is sitting with his legs bent and pressed against his chest, he eyes staring at nothing in particular as he is spacing out, his hand stroking Jacob's absentmindedly and Jared… well Jared is staring at both of them, not really paying attention to anything else.

He can swear that they could make even the simple and innocent gesture of holding hands look sexual and almost sinful. Paul's fingers are curled around Jacob's thumb as he caresses the tip of his imprint's finger with his own thumb, slowly, sensually…softly, and Jared finds his breath slightly catching when Jacob's eyes flutter closed and a low, content and barely audible groan slips past his lips.

"Come on, boys!" Emily's melodic voice echoes from the kitchen and pulls the three boys out of their stupor. "The first dozen is ready! Fresh from the oven!"

Jared flinches slightly in surprise and quickly averts his gaze when Jacob's eyes snap open and Paul sighs and shakes his head slightly as if trying to clear his vision.

"Someone come and pick them up while they are still hot!" Emily urges them on and Jacob groans as he reluctantly untangles his fingers from Paul's and stands up.

"Be right back, baby." Jacob whispers when Paul pouts, a low sigh leaving his plump lips the moment his imprint lets go of his hand.

Jared shifts uncomfortably in the armchair and mentally punches himself when his entire being is filled with the intense urge to kiss away the pout from those succulent lips.

The funny thing is that none of the three of them seems as excited about food and eating as they used to be. Jacob is not running to the kitchen with enthusiasm and Jared and Paul are not fighting and pushing at each other for the baked treats that Emily has made.

It is different now, so much different. They are quiet and seemingly staid but under the calm and restrained facade are boiling so much unattainable and tempting wishes and desires. And even though Jared hates and loathes himself vehemently for it, he can't deny the fact that he is hungering for something else rather than food.

Paul crosses his legs in front of himself and leans against the back of the couch as he sighs faintly in slight annoyance. And Jared's eyes absentmindedly trail the sinuous path of his best friend's taut, slender muscles - from his lean neck and down his tight abs to the narrow, supple hips which Jared has seen jerking and rolling in rapture in his dreams so many times.

"Hey, Jay…Jay….Jared?" A soft but urgent voice tears through his fantasy laced haze. "Earth to Jared? Jared?"

Jared blinks quickly a few times as he rubs his face and finally snaps out of it when Paul waves his hand in front of his eyes.

"Damn, Jay! Where were you?" Paul chuckles lightly as he ruffles the other boy's hair in a playful manner and Jared finds himself blushing furiously in fluster and embarrassment. "You looked like you were a hundred miles away or something!"

"Y-yeah …sorry. I-I was just… thinking…" Jared stutters faintly as he shakes his head harshly, trying to clear his mind and to push down the nagging craving that was trying to corrupt his whole body.

"About what? Rocket Science?"

Yeah, Jared wishes it was Rocket Science. If only Paul knew…. he'd never forgive him, he would hate him for the rest of his life… which wouldn't be that long though, because Jacob would murder him right away the moment he found out.

"Schoolgirls in wet t-shirts?" Paul inquires and cackles as he bounces slightly on his seat when Jared glares at him and flushes even harder.

_No…I was thinking about __tearing your clothes off and fucking your brains out while Jacob watches._

"Shut up, Paul." Jared mumbles instead and tries to will his blush away but without much success.

"Okay, Emily said that the ones with the whipped cream frosting are with strawberry filling while those with the vanilla cream frosting are with ….lemon cream filling." Jacob says as he returns with a huge plate that is filled with twelve, still steaming and filling the air with mouthwatering flavor, cupcakes.

Paul licks his lips in gleeful anticipation as he inhales deeply the sweet flavor and quickly grabs one of the cupcakes with whipped cream. Jacob just smiles lovingly at his mate's impatience as he takes one too and sits on the couch right next to Paul again.

Jared sighs in relief as he finally is given something to distract himself with, something to focus his attention on instead of the way Paul moves, or licks his lips or breathes or…

Jared shakes his head lightly in order to will away the nagging images that fills his mind and takes a lemon cream cupcake from the plate which Jacob has put on the table in front of the TV.

For a minute or even more there is almost complete silence in the little living room. The only sound being the quiet munching of the boys and the buzzing of the TV set when Jacob is flicking randomly through the channels and huffing in annoyance when he came across something particularly boring.

Jared, surprisingly, doesn't find it hard to focus on his cupcake like he had expected it to be. This time Emily has just outdone herself, because the fresh taste and the amazing flavor flooded and enveloped his senses to the point where he felt slightly lightheaded.

Jared's relief is short lived though, his convenient self deception filled moment ends abruptly the second he hears a barely audible, but content whimper come from his right. His body reacts almost immediately.

He carefully turns his head to the side, forcing himself not to do it too fast in order not to attract the other boys' attention to himself. But the moment he looks at them he understands that his worries are completely unfounded. Neither of the two other boys are looking at him.

Paul is sitting cross legged on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees as he is staring at the TV, hypnotized while "The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack" is playing, and he chuckles lightly with amusement while nursing his cupcake with both of his hands.

Jacob is not looking at the TV though, he is staring at Paul with something between slight confusion and underlying longing, vaguely aware of the cupcake, whose frosting is already staring to leak down his fingers. Jared doesn't dwell on his pack brother's behavior too much. Paul and Jacob stare at each other most of the time so he doesn't find it strange.

That is why for a short moment he thinks that he has just imagined the silent delicious sound, and he is just about to turn his attention back to his cupcake when he hears it again. This time it is louder and the boy's head snaps in the direction of the sound only to find that Paul is the one who is making it.

Jared watches through wide eyes how Paul's moist, pink tongue runs painfully slowly over his seductive lips as Paul dips his index finger into the whipped cream frosting of the cupcake, his eyes still glued to the TV screen with almost childish interest and excitement.

Jared inhales choppily when Paul brings his finger to his wet lips and swirls his tongue around it slowly before he sucks it into his mouth and whimpers contentedly, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

Jared bites at his bottom lip as he barely manages to stifle the groan that wants to escape from his tavern. His eyes drift to Jacob unconsciously, and he sees that he isn't the only one watching and appreciating the private show that Paul is providing without even knowing it.

Jacob stands like frozen, the only proof that he is still alive is the irregular raising and falling of his wide, ripped chest as he is eating his imprint up with his eyes. Jacob is completely dead and oblivious to anything that isn't Paul and in this exact moment Jared is sure that a whole army of new born leeches rushing into the room wouldn't make him avert his gaze from his imprint.

Jared flinches slightly when Paul giggles at something on the TV and bounces lightly on the couch. Then he noticed how Paul's tongue slips out and he runs the tip of it over the top of the cupcake, licking off the puffy whipped cream in long, slow and delighted swipes.

Jared is panting harshly now, his cutoffs suddenly becoming too tight and uncomfortable for him as he shifts slightly in the armchair in order to relieve some of the pressure from his crotch, all the while his eyes focused unblinkingly on Paul, who is sitting no more than two meters away from him.

Paul moans faintly as he relishes in the deliciousness of the pastry, and he licks the white cream from his lips and takes a tiny nibble from the nice golden crust of the cupcake, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Emily has once said that the boys from the pack are just like little kids – as long as the TV is on and the pictures are moving they are in some kind of trance from which you can't pull them out of unless they had a bucket of cold water poured over them. Jared assumes that the only reason why Paul hasn't noticed what actually is going on around him is that he is completely absorbed by the TV screen.

Jacob inhales deeply through his nose and Jared sees that his hand is clutching at the back of the couch so hard that his knuckles are white. The look in Jacob's dark orbs is scorching and almost creepy. His eyes are focused on Paul in such an intense, heated, lascivious and carnally famished manner that Jared almost shudders just from the fact that he is witnessing it.

Paul sighs delightfully and closes his eyes as he takes a bite from the baked treat in his hands. He chews on it slowly, savoring the taste and flavor, while a soft humming sound vibrates from the back of his throat.

Jared whimpers inwardly, and Jacob groans faintly before sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, a single bead of sweat sliding down the heated skin of his temple and cheek. Jared is pretty sure that if Jacob wasn't restricted by the Alpha order he would have pinned Paul against the couch, torn his clothes into shreds and ravished the boy senselessly right in front of his eyes.

"Mmm…strawberries…" Paul mewls between bites while slurping softly the still hot, sticky and juicy cream from the inside of the cupcake.

Jacob's hand clutches rigidly at the back of the couch even tighter as he leans slowly towards Paul and inhales deeply the flavor filled air – Paul's sweet, enticing and alluring scent mixed with the hot, slightly tart and fresh smell of strawberries. Jacob's nostrils flared a little as he licks his lips slowly, harshly biting his bottom lip before he closed his eyes in silent craving.

By the time Paul has only one bite left, Jared has almost forgot how to breathe, and Jacob's whole body has started shaking with light, barely visible tremors.

"Good morning, Captain!" Flapjack squeals cheerfully from the TV and Paul licks the little drop or strawberry cream that has gathered at the corner of his lips and smiles brightly.

"Boy, the only good thing about mornings is sleeping through 'em."K'nuckles grumbles and Paul giggles with amusement when he stuffs what is left from his cupcake into his mouth.

He lets out a low, long and satisfied moan as he chews the last bite slowly, relishing in its sweetness before finally swallowing it. Paul sucks the index and middle finger of his left hand into his mouth and whimpers faintly while licking the digits of the strawberry cream. His eyes are still glued to the TV when he reaches blindly for another one of the palatable pastries with his right hand.

Jared barely manages to hold back the startled gasp that threatens to leave his throat when Jacob's hand shoots forward with inhuman speed and grabs at Paul's smaller, still a bit sticky from the cream, hand.

Paul flinches slightly as he finally tears his eyes away from the TV and stares at his imprint, surprised. Jared watches how Paul's eyes slowly roam over Jacob's taut and tremulous body, and then hesitantly to the fingers of his free hand that were still sucked into his mouth.

Jacob doesn't say a single word, and Jared didn't dare even breathe while Paul just stared and stared. His eyes slide over Jacob's slightly flushed, sweaty face, and over his tensed and still shaking torso and hands, discerning that he was barely suppressing his arousal. Then his eyes reach the huge, rock hard bulge at the front of his imprint's shorts.

Paul looks between the cupcakes on the table and Jacob a few times before he whimpers quietly around a mouthful of fingers.

Jared sees how Paul's eyes widen with apprehension as the realization about what he has just done finally hits him and his fingers slowly slip from between his plump, moist lips with a tiny pop as a deep, crimson red blush covers his cheeks and creeps down his neck.

"Oh…." Is all that Paul manages while Jacob's eyes shift fervently between his imprint's eyes and lips.

Jacob's forehead scrunches in frustration as the hand holding Paul's starts shaking more violently until he just groans brokenly and pulls away.

"J-Jake?" Paul stutters, his mouth agape at the sudden action.

Jacob rubs his face with both of his hands as he growls through his palms and stands up from the couch angrily.

"Jake, I…. I'm sorry!" Paul barely whispers, his voice soft and shaky. "I swear… I … I didn't know that…"

Paul stands up, his eyes wide with anxiety and guilt as he hesitantly reaches for his imprint, but Jacob pulls away with a jerking movement.

"I didn't mean it….please Jake…. You know I didn't mean it…. I swear that it wasn't…"

Before Paul could finish his fragmented sentence, Jacob groans and heads for the door with urgent, fast strides. Paul stays frozen in his place for a few seconds just watching Jacob's back as the boy leaves the house and slams the door shut behind his back, causing both Paul and Jared to flinch from the sound.

Paul turns to the side and looks at Jared desperately, his big brown eyes brimming with anxiety and confusion as he inhales deeply and bites at his bottom lip.

"I d-didn't mean it, Jay…" He whispers quietly as his eyes drift to the door that has just been slammed shut. "I….I would never do it intentionally… I didn't…want to do this to him…."

Jared just gulps and nods his understanding as he shifts uncomfortably in the armchair, struggling furiously to will away his hard on before Paul had noticed it.

Paul sighs brokenly as he paces for a minute in front of the couch, his earlier apprehension, swelling. Jared's head moves left to right as he follows his best friend's movements as though he was watching a tennis match.

After a minute or less Paul mumbles something to himself as he rubs his face and heads for the door.

The moment Paul leaves the house and closes the door behind his back Jared groans throatily in relief and slides down the armchair as he rubs the straining bulge in his pants. He doesn't know how long he would have managed to take if Paul had started eating another cupcake.

Before he could dwell on what had just happened, Emily walked into the room with a new plate of steaming, sweet-smelling cupcakes.

Jared almost gasps as he cringes, and hurriedly grabs the nearest cushion pillow from the couch and presses it against his crotch in order to hide his erection from her. He realizes that he has pressed the pillow too hard when a pang of pain shoots through his body and he bites at his bottom lip as he hisses quietly.

"Where is everybody?" Emily inquires, a look of confusion on her face as she sees Jacob and Jared's half eaten cupcakes discarded on the table.

Jared just shrugs trying to look nonchalant, while his groin pulses and throbs in pain. He shifts again in the armchair, and breathes deeply through his nose as the aching slowly appeases.

"Who's going to eat everything I made?" Emily exclaims, her face scrunching in disappointment. "I've made two dozens so far and the third is in the oven!"

Jared is just about to speak when cheerful howl echoes from outside the house and Embry and Quil rush in like mad tornadoes.

"I smell cupcakes!" Quil yells as he inhales noisily from the sweet flavored air and smiles like a child during Christmas morning.

"Great! Just what I needed! I am starving!" Embry all but squeals as he grabs a cupcake in each of his hands from the plate on the table, and flops onto the couch with a contented groan.

Jared sees how Emily smiles brightly and her face beams in relief when Quil and Embry start devouring her baked goods without even stopping to take a breath. He is pretty sure that his friends won't let anything be wasted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Finding a loophole in an Alpha order

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul/Jared; Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Beta-ed by: **the wonderful ReluctantOptimist

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Jared learns from first hand that Jacob has amasing talent for finding ways around Alpha orders, especially when he has Paul as motivation.

**A/N1:**I want to thank to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. Your reviews always make me smile and encourage me to continue. Thank you for the support people! You are awesome and I am happy to have so kind and great readers!

Thanks to:_** BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 , twimama77 , Peaches Skywalker , Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley , crazy4eclipse LoveFool, iJeedai ,doomedpassion, Deylyn, Jessy**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~CHAPTER FOUR~<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Week Three<strong>_

_Heat….. unbearable, scorching, all consuming and swallowing him whole. His whole body is burning in fire…. fire that fills him from the inside and envelops him in a tight, corrupting and heated embrace._

_His eyes are squeezed shut, but he doesn't need his vision. He just needs to feel, to sink into the addicting, tantalizing and fervid jumble of sensations._

_The feeling is so intense that Jared can't breathe, he feels like he is going to suffocate at any moment… but the strange__ thing__ is that he doesn't need air… not now… now he just needs more…more of the scorching and corrupting pleasure that paralyzes his whole body and makes him pant and quiver all over._

"_J-Jay…" Hot, moist breath tickles his ear and a shiver runs down Jared's spine. "…J-Jared…"_

_He recognizes the voice, Jared knows that voice all too well but he has never heard it tremble and shake that way, not with such a needy and begging tone._

_Warm insistent and demanding hands roam all over his body, caressing, fondling, stroking and rubbing and Jared feels so lightheaded and dazed that any coherent thought inside his head fades before it has had the chance to actually cross his mind._

_His loins are burning, his guts clenching in numbing pleasure and ecstasy and Jared is sinking into__ a__ blissful, shimmering stupor, drowning in gluttony laced abyss of never ending contentment._

_He __can't stop the heartfelt moan that slips past his lips and he isn't even trying. __A h__ot tongue fl__ickers__ softly against the side of his neck, leaving moist trails of saliva over his heated skin and he whimpers softly, relishing__ in__ the tickling and teasing sensation._

"_He likes it, babe… damn he likes it…" A husky, gruff and thick with arousal chuckle echoes from somewhere on his left and he flinches when his hips are gripped in a firm yet not too tight grip._

"_J-Jacob?" He barely manages to gasp out when the feeling becomes more intense, almost overwhelming. His whole body starts trembling and jerking, the heat gradually swallowing him whole. __Jared is enveloped, squeezed and crushed by it and at the same time it fills him from the inside, floods his senses and overtakes his body and mind with such immense force that he can't even try to comprehend it. The sensation is unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It is so intense and corrupting that it almost borders with pain._

"_It feels so good, doesn't it Jay?"_

_Jared just whines as his whole body gradually succumbs to the feeling, he lets himself sink into it, Paul's soft voice calming and comforting him, easing him into a sweet stupor._

"_Just like that…. You see… you like it…..Jared… Jared… "__Paul calls his name and Jared can neither agree nor deny it, his mind is just too far gone._

"_Jared…. Jared…. Jared….."_

"Jared! … Jared? Come on, man!" A harsh voice coming from somewhere on his left pulls him out of his warm, comfortable and alluring dreamland. "Jared! WAKE UP!"

Jared startles from the harsh shout, his eyes snapping open as he groans faintly and covers his face with his hands. The light coming from the window is so bright that it blinds him and makes him squeeze his eyes shut again.

"Finally! I thought that you were dead or something!"

"Paul? What the fuck do you want?" Jared grumbles and buries himself under the soft covers as he recognizes the voice of the intruder who has woken him up so rudely.

Somebody might call the fact that the real Paul has chased away the Paul from his dream ironical, but Jared feels so sleepy and languid that he simply prefers not to think too much about it at the moment.

"Seriously! I bet that you can sleep through an earthquake without even stirring!" Paul exults as he pushes at Jared's shoulder and huffs in irritation. "Come on, Jared! It's ten o'clock in the morning! You need to—"

"Fuck off!" Jared growls as he presses his face against the pillow and pulls the covers tighter around himself. "I don't care! Just leave me alone! I wanna sleep!"

"We got to go on patrol!" Paul growls as he pushes at his friend's shoulder again, this time more firmly.

"No we don't! My shift is in the evening!"

"Well, there was a change in plans!" Paul groans as he takes hold of the blanket wrapped around his pack brother and starts pulling at it. "You and I have to take the morning shift, and Sam and Quil are taking the evening one."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Jared growls through clenched teeth. He grows irritated as his fingers grip at the blanket tighter when Paul tries to pull it off of him.

Paul roars, fed up as his jaw clenches and his brows furrow in a thoughtful scowl. He doesn't have all day to deal with Jared's moods or whims, they were already late by almost an hour. If Jared refuses to leave the bed then he would have to make him.

"Okay, then…. if you are going to act like a six year old, then I have no other choice but to join you and do the same!"

Before Jared can react or comprehend the meaning of Paul's words he finds himself pressed against the mattress by his friend's weight as Paul jumps on top of him and pins him to the bed.

"Paul, what the fuck…."

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Paul chants as he bounces on top of Jared and pokes him in the sides, pulls at the blankets, and ruffles Jared's hair. "Come on, Jay! It's time to leave the bed!"

Jared grunts as he flinches from the teasing jabs in his ribs and tries to push Paul's hands away as his body twists and jerks in desperate attempts to push the other boy off of him.

But Paul is persistent, he doesn't pull away or give up, he does just the opposite. He bounces harder on top of Jared and erupts in fits of laughter when his best friend lets out an indignant and annoyed squeak.

"Come on, Jay!"

Jared just groans as he shifts in the bed again and finds himself on his back, with Paul straddling his hips and poking him in the ribs.

"Paul, stop it!"

Paul just chuckles at the funny expression on Jared's face and bounces again on top of his friend. And that was the moment Jared realizes it; the moment when Jared becomes painfully aware of the sticky wetness staining his underwear and groin.

His eyes widen as images from the dream he has had just a few minutes ago suddenly rush into his head – it had been so intense, so overwhelming…so corrupting. This time, Jared hadn't just woken up with an erection, definitely not just an erection… this time he had come in his pants. His boxers were soaked with the undeniable evidence of his little dirty secret.

But that is not the worst. The worst is that Paul is currently bouncing in his lap and acting— as he has said in his own words—like a six year old kid. Paul laughs and snickers as he rocks and twists on top of Jared without suspecting anything; so blissfully unaware of what he is actually doing to his friend.

Jared bites at his bottom lip roughly and squeezes his eyes shut when he feels himself slowly hardening. He could feel Paul so clearly through the thin fabric of the blanket. He could feel the warmth of his heated skin, the soft firmness of the luscious flesh of Paul's bottom pressed unmistakably against his groin.

The arousal that swallows him is almost unbearable, the temptation overwhelming and torturing. It's strangely ironic that Jared, someone who had no rights over Paul, was actually able touch him if he wanted to. Unlike Jacob, Jared could just reach out and grab what he so desperately wanted. There aren't restrictions and powers that could cage his will and hold him back besides his own conscience and prudence. He isn't held back by an Alpha order like Jacob, Jared knows that he can touch, kiss, hold and… take everything he so craves for and that simple fact inflames the desire inside him even more.

"Paul, don't! You don't know what you are doing!"

"Oh, come on! You even won't fight back? You're too sleepy to put up a real fight, huh Jay!"

Jared groans brokenly through clenched teeth and Paul just giggles down at him as he shifts again in his lap and tries to pull the blanket out of his friend's grasp. Jared barely manages to stifle the quiet, tortured moan that wants to slip past his lips.

"Please, Paul…."

And then Paul does something he shouldn't have, he does something that shatters what is left of Jared's self control and reasoning. Paul's palms press flat against the other boy's bare chest as he leans forward, a mischievous grin grazing his lips. Jared feels how his whole body completely freezes and a numbing shudder runs down his spine when Paul's hot breath grazes his ear.

"Did you just beg me?" He whispers teasingly and Jared feels how every single word crawls over his skin in light, lewd and shaking shivers. "You are yielding so quickly? What a shame, Jay!"

Paul wiggles in his lap again as he tries to straighten up but that simple movement proves to be enough to unleash Jared's barely contained till now raw instinct to ravish and take. He just can't contain himself any longer no matter how hard he tries.

It is just too much. Paul is too close and the fact that Jared knows that he can actually have him just kills and crushes his inhibitions, previous intentions and resistance. Jared is painfully hard at the moment and it is a pure miracle that Paul hasn't felt his erection already.

Paul manages only to gasp in shock when strong hands grip at his wrists and his world suddenly spins as he finds himself pinned under Jared and pressed against the mattress.

Jared pins his hands on either side of his head and Paul just gapes slightly and tries to wiggle out weakly. He definitely hadn't expected that move. Jared has caught him completely off guard and now Paul is the one trapped between his friend's body and the bed.

They have scuffled and scrambled thousands of times before, they have been sparring for fun since they were seven years old. It is something completely normal and usual for them, or so it should be. But somehow this time things are different—very, very different.

Paul huffs in fake exasperation and laughs shortly. He almost expects Jared to chuckle smugly and announce "Pinned ya!", but he doesn't. And suddenly Paul realizes that whatever is going on is definitely not just a game anymore. Jared's serious face and stern drawn features show undoubtedly that he is not playing or joking.

Slowly but surely Paul's grin melts away from his face, his mouth falling slightly open as he stares up at his best friend's serious face.

He almost gasps when his eyes meet Jared's dark, brown orbs. Jared's eyes are so dark that they look more black than brown as he stares down at Paul, a low groan escaping his lips as he inhales deeply and closes his eyes briefly.

"J-Jared…?" Paul stutters as he wiggles slightly in the other boy's grasp wanting to hint to him to let him go, but the grip on his wrists only intensifies as Jared presses him harder against the mattress.

Paul gulps as he bites at his lip and Jared's eyes follow the movement of his friend's bobbing Adam's apple hungrily, and intently. His gaze slides over Paul's body; from the taut, slender muscles of the boy's bare chest to the tight, ripped abs and slim, narrow hips. Jared can feel him, he can feel the warmth and the softness of his silky skin, the uneven and fast heartbeat that throbs inside Paul's ribcage. His nostrils flare slightly as he inhales Paul's scent deeply, and unconsciously he leans forward until his face is in mere inches away from the other boy's.

"Okay I got ya, Jared! You win!" Paul whispers as he stares up at his friend and furrows his brows. "There's no need to…"

Paul's warm breath ghosts over his lips and makes Jared's mouth water as he gulps lightly. He is almost losing it, his control crumbling with every passing second, with every little move or expression the other boy makes. Paul's lips look so soft, so succulent and inviting and Jared finds himself leaning closer and closer until the tip of his nose brushes against his friend's softly.

Paul's gasps sharply, his breath hitching in his throat at the action, and Jared finds himself inhaling choppily. His mind is screaming at him to stop, to come to his senses but he can't. It's like he is looking from aside and his body is set to autopilot, his urges and hunger dictating him what to do.

But the strangest thing is that Paul is not doing anything to stop him. He is staying completely silent and still, his body slowly relaxing under the other boy's as he inhales deeply when Jared presses their foreheads together.

Paul is not resisting him, not fighting it or trying to push him away and Jared doesn't know if he should feel relieved or horrified from that fact. He knows that what he is doing is wrong but his lust induced body has a different opinion. He just can't take it any longer. The need to taste Paul's lips becomes almost overwhelming as his grip around the boy's wrists loosens slightly.

The tip of Paul's tongue peeks out to moisten his lips in an anxious, nervous fashion, and that is the last straw…

Jared doesn't care what will happen next, all he knows is, in that exact moment, he needs to kiss Paul, to kiss him, _now_. He needs to taste those lips, the lips that have been filling his dreams every single night for the past couple of weeks.

And just when he leans forward in order to close the little distance between them a loud and clear shout echoes somewhere from out of the window.

"Jared! I am going to the town for some shopping! I'll be back in a few hours!" Jared's mother calls from outside and he can hear the crunching of the gravel under her feet as she makes her way to her car. "Your breakfast is on the kitchen table, honey!"

For a couple of seconds he stills, frozen. Then he jerks his head back and shakes it lightly as he closes his eyes. His mother's voice had proved enough to pull him out of his temporary stupor.

Jared forces himself to open his eyes, only to find himself facing a very puzzled and nervous Paul, who is staring at him with wide and confused hazel eyes…soft, fast pants leaving his lips.

And suddenly all the desire, lust and need filling Jared's being was replaced by crushing guilt and shame. He can't do that….not to his best friend… not to Paul...

Paul swallows thickly and shifts slightly under him as he opens his mouth to say something and Jared inhales deeply. He feels himself shaking slightly, the thought of what he was about to do making him feel sick with himself….making him feel like a traitor…

Jared finally releases Paul's wrists and pulls away from the other boy with a jerking movement.

"J-Jared…?" Paul mumbles hesitantly but Jared just grabs the blanket and wraps it tightly around his waist as he leaves the bed.

Without saying a word, Jared strides quickly to the bathroom and slams the door shut behind him. Paul flinches slightly from the sound.

Paul props himself on his elbows quickly and stares at the door of the bathroom, bemusement engorging every sense of his body, a thousand questions rushing through his mind.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Finding a loophole in an Alpha order

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul/Jared; Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Beta-ed by: **the wonderful ReluctantOptimist

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Jared learns from first hand that Jacob has amasing talent for finding ways around Alpha orders, especially when he has Paul as motivation.

**A/N1: **Thank you so much for the kind and cute reviews! You are awesome guys! Thanks for all the support!

_**Thanks to: BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, iJeedai, laffertyluver23, Ranulf, Lovergyul, twimama77 , Madame de Coeur , BlueRose03 ,Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley , LoveFool, Santhandra ,Deylyn , ReluctantOptimist , hopelessromantic5 **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~CHAPTER FIVE~<em>**

* * *

><p>The sky is gloomy and dark, and swirling clouds are blocking the sunlight and hiding the sun. Cool, damp winds are blowing from the east, bringing the smell of dampness and rain.<p>

Paul is walking alone in the woods, his feet making faint squishing sounds with every step in the mushy mud. He reaches a little clearing covered with lush, green grass and decides to stop there for a while. A low, silent sigh leaves his lips as he sits on an old, moss covered log and rests his head in his hands as he closes his eyes briefly.

He heaves another heavy sigh as he rubs his face with his hands and then presses his palms against his eyes.

He still can't believe that this is actually happening, that he is forbidden to touch his own imprint, that he is deprived from Jacob's touch. It is killing him. The need and the cravings are driving him crazy with unbearable desire. He needs Jacob, needs to be touched, to be held and pressed closer…

It is ironical and purely cruel that the only one who can bring him relief, the only one who can quench his painful desire is not allowed to touch him. Jacob can't even touch him intimately with even a single finger. He couldn't feel the elatedness of Jacob's calloused fingers trailing sensually over his sensitive skin, or the contentedness of him caressing his body. All he could do was hold his hand. It was sheer cruelty, inhumanity…. A complete madness….

How can Sam do such a thing? Sam who has an imprint himself…who knows from first hand how it feels to want someone to complete irrationality and insanity…who knows how strong the pull of the imprint is…

"Let him burn in hell for this…stupid, sadistic fucker…" Paul curses under his nose but the words hold more pain and frustration than hate or disdain.

It's been three weeks since the last time he and Jacob has held each other, kissed, had made love, and now Paul can practically feel himself losing his mind. He has never imagined that the simple joy from someone's touch can mean so much to him, that it can affect him so strongly…And now what affects him even more powerfully is the complete lack of it.

He raises his head and an irritated, yet somehow listless expression crosses his face as he sees the sun through the ragged thick clouds. It is almost noon already and he and Jared hasn't even started the patrol for the day. Though Paul doubts that there would be any patrolling today since Jared had explicitly refused to get out of the bathroom or even talk with him after what has happened between them just a few hours ago.

What had actually happened? Well…. Paul isn't completely sure himself. Actually he feels rather confused and clueless on the matter.

Jared had acted so weird, so...awkward. Paul has never seen him look so tense, so serious, so not like himself like he had been this morning.

Although, that wasn't the only thing that bothered him—it was far from it. Actually there is something that confuses and puzzles him even more than Jared's actions, and that was his own response. The way he had reacted himself.

He had been so utterly surprised when he has been flipped over, but that doesn't justify what happened right after, or to be more exact what hadn't happened. Jared had pinned him against the bed, pressing him against the mattress and all Paul had managed to do was stare at him in complete shock, lay limply under him and gape in confusion. And then…then Jared had leaned closer and closer…he had been about to…

"Fuck!" Paul gasps and jumps to his feet as the realization suddenly hits him.

He knew that what Jared was doing was definitely not a joke or playing around, but now as he thinks more carefully about it, Paul suddenly realizes that Jared had actually tried to kiss him…To fucking press their lips together and if it hadn't been for Jared's mother calling from the outside…His best friend would've actually done it…

"Damn…Jay…"

But what is even more bothersome is that Paul had done nothing to stop him, absolutely nothing. He had just lain there obediently and quietly, his heart racing inside his chest while his whole body had been tingling in a strange, warm fluster and unexplainable anticipation. He hadn't fought when Jared had pressed him against the mattress, he hadn't resisted even in the slightest way, and he hadn't even tried to push him away or stop him.

Paul feels his breath growing heavier and ragged with agitation as his mind struggles to comprehend and analyze his own behavior. Jared doesn't bother him so much anymore—at least not as much as his own reaction troubles him, worries him…scares him.

Has he actually wanted it? Wanted to be touched, to feel the warmth of another body against his, to be wrapped in a pair of strong arms, to feel soft lips against his…?

A choked whine leaves Paul's lips as he sits on the log again, but the numbing fluster and agitation that are raging inside his chest doesn't give him peace and make his body pulse with restless nervousness. He had actually liked it. His body had responded to the touch. Paul had practically lost his breath and shivered harshly when Jared had rubbed the tip of his nose against his. His throat had gone dry and tight when Jared had leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

He had enjoyed it…wanted it. His whole body had answered naturally to the closeness, had submitted and pulsed in eagerness and need.

"Oh, f-fuck…."

This is bad. Really, really…bad.

What would he tell Jacob? How would Jacob react?

Paul groans hollowly as his hands curl into fists.

This isn't even supposed to happen. He can't tell him. He can't just tell his imprint that he had let himself been touched and almost kissed by another. And what is even worse is that he had to tell Jacob that he hadn't fought it in any way. That he had just lain there in a stupor, pliant, not resisting and subconsciously waiting to see how far Jared would actually go.

He misses being touched, he misses the warmth of another body against his and now as Jacob isn't allowed to touch him with even a finger, Paul is feeling his whole being heavy and strained with need, with almost painful, torturing longing. He had savored Jared's touch, no matter how brief it had been. Paul had relished the simple touches like a man dying of thirst in a desert would crave for a tiny drop of water.

Paul stands up shakily as a faint sigh leaves his lips, his ears pounding as an intense and shimmering feeling of guilt washes over him and makes him squeeze his eyes shut.

A loud, crackling thunder echoes in the distance and his eyes snap open just in time to see the grey gloomy sky being torn by blinding, blazing lightning. Paul just frowns and brushes his long fingers through his hair as he turns in the direction of his home, his brows furrowing as the first cool drops hit his heated skin and vaporize instantly.

His hands shake slightly as he reaches for the button of his shorts. Paul strips absentmindedly, readying himself to phase. It would be a thousand times faster getting home on four legs and he isn't really in the mood for walking anymore. He needs to get home as soon as possible and think things over carefully before deciding whether he should talk with Jacob or keep what has happened this morning between him and Jared a secret.

Though as he phases, his body still tingling in light crawling shivers, his senses catch someone else's presence through the mental link that the whole pack shares. At first he almost panics, his thoughts too scattered, chaotic and personal to be shared with whoever could peek into his mind, but then as he forces himself to calm down a little, Paul finally tries to understand who the other person is, who of his pack brothers is in wolf form too at the moment.

As he finally reaches for the other's mind, carefully, gently not wanting to be noticed, Paul feels himself tensing up as his senses slide over a mind that is just as confused, bothered and anxious as his or maybe even more.

Paul almost gasps as he realizes that it's Jared. Jared is in wolf form too and he isn't any less agitated and restless, so restless that Paul's worries of being noticed are ungrounded. Jared misses Paul's presence completely.

Paul doesn't hesitate for long as he pushes swiftly between the thick trees, his pace gradually increasing as he makes his way to the little clearing he knows so well, the little clearing where Jared always goes when he wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>Jared is lying in the middle of a little, round clearing, his head resting on his crossed paws, his eyes closed as the cool, damp wind is running through his thick fur, the sensation so soft and soothing that he closes his eyes. He has been running for hours, all morning to be more exact, he had run till his legs had given out and he had finally found himself here, in the place where he always goes when he needed peace and quiet. Running had always helped Jared, it had calmed him, helped him relax when he had felt anxious or confused.<p>

He is lying limply on the cool damp grass, his huge body relaxed and lax. Jared feels drained from his strength, his muscles tingling with a hot, shimmering sensation as though they are made of molten lead.

The long run had helped him a little, loosed the strain in his body and helped him shake off the obsessive feeling of restlessness. And now he is so exhausted that he can't even phase back into human form. He would have fallen asleep if his disturbed subconscious had let him and given him peace.

Though, Jared's mind is a complete mess, his thoughts racing and twisting inside his head, his confusion, desperation and self-loathing almost choking him as he forces himself to breathe deeply even though it proves to be quite difficult for him to focus on anything, even on his own breathing.

He had almost lost it that morning. He had almost kissed his _best friend_ – his _male_ best friend, his _imprinted on_ best friend. If it hadn't been for his mother, Jared would have crossed the line, he would have stepped over the boundaries of what had been dreams, fantasies and daydreaming to something completely real and physically possible.

Jared had wanted Paul so bad.

He wants Paul so badly.

Now he realizes that there isn't any point in denying it or trying to deceive himself with false delusions. He had almost kissed him, and oh how he had wanted to. Jared wanted to taste those lips, to feel if they are as sweet and soft as they look, to see them part and curl in that so subtle and soft "o" like they do every time when Paul moans or pouts.

He lets out a low, short whine and covers his head with his paws as all dreams from the last couple of weeks start surfacing in his dazed mind with shocking clearness and vividness. It is so realistic that he feels as though he is standing and watching from aside, ogling how Paul's body writhes and shakes in spasms of pleasure.

And unlike all the previous times, Jared doesn't try to chase the thoughts and the images away. He is tired of fighting against it and pretending that it is not actually happening, so he lets himself sink completely into the strange, iridescent, and almost overwhelming jumble of need, confusion, torturing desire and lust.

For a few minutes, Jared feels almost dazed and lightheaded, his mind too hazed and engrossed in his fantasies to register the sound of the soft, hesitant steps of four paws moving over the damp, lush grass.

He probably wouldn't have noticed anything if it wasn't for the choked, shocked yelp that echoes through the little clearing. And even though the sound is barely audible, to Jared it sounds like a scream; earsplitting, deafening, and resonating. A harsh shudder runs through his entire body, filling his senses with anxiety and desperation.

Jared jumps to his feet, his four legs trembling slightly as he shakes his head harshly. He knows the tone of that quiet sound, he knows whose throat had left the barely audible whine and the simple knowledge of it nearly kills him. Jared hesitantly opens his eyes only to find nothing but lines of dark thick trunks of tall pine trees that are surrounding the little clearing. He almost wants to groan with relief, at first thinking that he had just imagined it but then all his senses are alerted again as cool, damp wind blows from the north and brings a whiff of an all too familiar spicy scent. Jared turns around slowly, hesitantly; his dazed mind finally becoming aware of the other's presence through the shared mental link.

Jared gulps thickly; his breath hitching in his throat as he reluctantly meets a pair of huge, brown orbs.

"_P-Paul…" _

The silver wolf just stays there rigidly, as though frozen in his place, and Jared anxiously wonders how much, and what exactly Paul has actually seen. Though, one slow and tentative reach for his friend's mind confirms all of Jared's fears. He senses so much confusion, distress, shock and helpless, uneasy turmoil in Paul's being that the simple touch to it sets his own mind into overdrive.

He whines inwardly as he inhales deeply. Jared wants to run away, to just turn around, disappear in the woods, hide somewhere and never come out.

"_Paul__, it's not w-what you t-think it is…."_ He stutters pathetically as he makes a hesitant, shaky step towards the silver wolf. _"I- I can explain…."_

Paul just shakes his head as he makes a slow tottering step back, his eyes closing briefly, his whole body visibly tensed and strained.

The simple, quiet and passive reaction just devastates Jared completely. He'd rather saw Paul angry, furious, hell he prefers Paul to just attack him and bite his tail off… but his friend just stays there, eyes wide and full with frustration, distress and an emotion which Jared can't quite recognize.

The sky lightens up with blazing lighting and loud, crackling thunders echo in the distance, making Jared flinch. Slowly but surely it starts raining, and little cool drops hit the ground with faint, hollow thuds. Paul doesn't move at all, his eyes set on Jared as he doesn't even acknowledge the rain that starts soaking his fur, his tail lowered, ears flat against his head.

"_Paul__, please let me explain…" _Jared pleads desperately as he tries to approach his best friend again but the other wolf just flinches away, a low roar leaving his mouth as he shakes his head again, as though trying to clear his mind.

The sky is gaining a metal gray color with a sickly cast of green, the air heavy with both humidity, and unbearable tension which has nothing to do with the ominous storm that is about to descend upon La Push.

It thunders again, the sound deafening and resonating through the woods; through the thick trunks of the trees, the loudness of the vibration almost painful for Jared's sensitive hearing, making him squeeze his eyes shut. The earsplitting crackling gradually fades away and Jared slowly opens his eyes only to find the place where Paul has stood seconds ago, vacant.

"_Paul, wait!"_ Jared yelps, but to no avail. All he sees is how Paul's silver tail disappears in the darkness between the solid trunks of the pine trees.

The rain grows heavier, turning into a thick curtain of cold, pouring water. It soaks his fur, makes it feel heavier and matted, but Jared just stays there, unable to bring himself to move. The thought about what has just happened making him feel so horribly overwrought and so utterly distressed that he can't even begin to comprehend it. After a few minutes he starts feeling himself growing cold; long, deep shivers running down his spine as he just collapses on the muddy ground, his paws sinking into the mushy dirt.

* * *

><p>A low, tortured whine echoes through the woods and Paul flinches as he scrambles to a halt, his ears rising with alarm. He looks hesitantly over his shoulder, his eyes sliding frantically over the dark woods in the direction of the little clearing. He remains like this for a couple of minutes, his chest heaving erratically from both the run and the overwhelming distress that crawls over his spine as a low, hollow wail leaves his throat. Paul can still feel Jared, feel his desperation but he forces himself to ignore it, too confused and agitated himself to even try to understand it.<p>

He swallows thickly as his paws dig into the mud, his muscles straining as he dashes through the dark forest, his shaking, flexing legs carrying him farther and farther away from his best friend. Paul doesn't look back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Finding a loophole in an Alpha order

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul/Jared; Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Beta-ed by: **the wonderful ReluctantOptimist

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Jared learns from first hand that Jacob has amasing talent for finding ways around Alpha orders, especially when he has Paul as motivation.

**A/N1: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. You keep me going, guys! :)

_**Thanks to: BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, notashamedtobe, Lovergyul, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, twimama77 , LoveFool, iJeedai, TurnItUp03, Pyroken, doomedpassion, angelflower7969, Karen and the two anonymous reviewers. :) **_

_**A/N2: **_I am sorry for the late update, people. The chapter was written a long time ago but I was postponing the posting. I wanted to have a couple of chapters written beforehand. Besides I am busy with searching for a reliable beta reader for Two Parts Of One Whole and the rest of my stories, they all need to be edited. FLAO already has a beta, I am really grateful to RelucantOptimist for the help. Though, the rest of my stuff remains raw and unedited. At first I thought I could just continue to self-beta and post my things like I have done so far, but that little pedantic part of me won't really stop nagging me. I want everything to be correct, I don't want to post things that are incorrect or confuse anyone who reads them. I want what I write to be legible and comprehensible to whoever reads it, and it seems that my own skills are not enough for achieving those goals. Chapter 14 of TPOW is already half way written, but I will try to find a beta before posting anything, I think that I am going to postpone the update for quite a while. Well, depends on my success with finding a beta. I realize that this A/N is actually taking a big part of the so-called chapter ( I know that it's short), for which I am sorry, but I had to explain my reasons I don't want to keep you in the dark. I guess that's all for now. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>~CHAPTER SIX~<em>**

* * *

><p>It is Sunday afternoon. The sun is just about to set, the sky tinted with glistening hues of orange, pink and red; the dark waters beneath it are reflecting the golden light, making the surface of the ocean look like a giant, shining, amber colored mirror.<p>

They are at the cliffs, the weather not so warm or pleasant for humans to go diving but for a little group of shape shifters haunted by boredom in the late afternoon the temperature is just perfect.

The air rings with Quil and Embry's laughter and sneers as they tease each other and argue about who can make more somersaults in the air before hitting the cold, turbulent waters below.

"I can make two double flips!"

"Bullshits, Embry!" Quil smirks and ruffles Embry's hair, his smile only growing wider when the other boy growls lowly with irritation. "You fall in the water like a sack of potatoes!"

"Says the one who always hits the surface with his fat ass first!"

"I am not fat!" Quil exclaims, his eyes widening as he tackles the other boy and pins him against the ground. "You are skinny and you are just envious of my—"

"You wish, fat ass!" Embry spits and punches his friend in the ribs making Quil yelp and grab at his hand. "Let go, you fucking moron…Ahhh!"

Quil and Embry scramble and scuffle ardently as they roll over the damp grass just a few meters away from the edge of the cliff. Their yelps and growls echo through the area as they punch and jab each other, until their wild rolling ends abruptly when they suddenly collide with a pair of solid, thick legs.

"I see that someone has enjoyed the extra patrols. I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking on a few more, right?" Sam trails off as he stares down at the two still entangled in each other boys laying on the ground at his feet, a slow, barely noticeable grin forming on his lips.

Embry just whines as he shoves Quil off of himself and scrambles to his feet. He rubs his left arm urgently, his eyes set on Quil in a death glare.

"It's not my fault that Quil is a fucking—" Embry starts indignantly as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, but he gets cut off quickly by Quil who just grabs at his hand and drags him to the edge of the cliff.

"Never mind, Sam! We are fine!" Quil yells in a high pitched voice and all Sam manages to do is frown slightly before Quil and Embry jump off of the cliff, or—to be more exact—before Quil jumps and Embry just squeaks as he is pulled along. Quil definitely knows better than sticking around for too long and getting extra patrols because of his best friend's big mouth. And jumping off a cliff and getting away from Sam definitely seems like a better option than getting punished again.

"Bye, Sam!"

Sam just huffs under his nose as the loud splash of the two boys hitting the water reaches his ears even though he is at the top of the cliff.

"They will never grow up, will they?" The Alpha whispers, trying to sound serious despite the soft tone of amusement that rings in his voice. "They still behave like five year olds."

Jared is just sitting limply on a rock not too far away from Sam; his head bowed slightly, his elbows resting on his knees. He knows that the words are directed to him but he just can't bring himself to react or say anything at the moment. Jared manages to force a smile though, but it's so lame that he doubts it will fool anyone. Thankfully, Sam doesn't pay too much attention, his gaze cast on the horizon as he makes a few slow steps back, readying himself for a jump. Jared watches listlessly as Sam jumps off of the cliff, his figure making a sharp curve in the air, the Alpha's back arching harshly like a bow as he dives in the dark, raging waters below.

He sighs faintly, his eyes unconsciously drifting to the only person left up there besides himself. Paul stands a few meters away from him just by the edge of the cliff. He is turned to the beach on the east, away from Jared, his hands in his pockets as the cool wind ruffles his short, a bit wet from the last dive, hair. Jared stares at Paul's profile, the golden light of the already setting sun outlining his figure precisely—so precisely that Jared can clearly distinguish the curve of his lips and the line of muscles across his chest. He feels himself inhaling deeply as he bites at his bottom lip and bows his head lower, forcing his eyes to tear from the silent, standing figure of the other boy.

Jared feels on the brink of his self-control, slowly turning into an emotional wreck. He doesn't know how long he will be able to take it; the tension, the constant apprehension, and the constantly raging guilt and shame inside his chest. He feels like a traitor. He had betrayed his best friend's trust. He had ruined a friendship that had been being built for years, ever since both he and Paul had been just kids.

It has been a week since that rainy day on the little clearing, a week since Paul has found out, since Paul has had a glimpse inside his mind and seen Jared's horrible, dirty secret. It has been a whole week since Paul has last spoken to him.

They haven't shared even a single word. For seven days Paul has been avoiding him, keeping distance from him, ignoring him or just pretending that Jared isn't even there. No matter what Jared has tried, Paul just refuses to speak with him, to even acknowledge his presence and Jared feels himself sinking deeper and deeper into despair.

There are these rare, strained moments when Paul looks at him directly, their eyes meeting for a long, torturing moment, and Jared feels himself almost drowning into those chocolate brown orbs for a few endless seconds, but then Paul just bites at his lip and looks away, acting as though nothing has happened.

Jared doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to act or behave around Paul and what is only adding to his desperation is the constant doubt and apprehension of whether Jacob knows or not.

Does Jacob know? Has Paul actually told him?

He has thought a lot over it, analyzed both Jacob and Paul's behavior which has at first brought him to the conclusion that Jacob doesn't know. Paul has actually kept silent. Otherwise, how come Jacob hasn't confronted him yet? How come Jared was still alive? Hell, had Jacob known, he would have ripped Jared's balls off and made him eat them for even daring to think such things about his imprint.

It is a common knowledge among the whole pack that Jacob is extremely possessive, overprotective, cautious and really touchy about anything that concerns Paul. On a couple of a occasions he had resorted even to physical measures in order to make it clear for everyone that he doesn't want anybody, no matter who, to touch what is his in any way.

Jared can clearly remember one particular occurrence when Quil had almost ended with a broken arm. It had been a few months ago. Quil and Paul had been scuffling and teasing each other over something. Jared couldn't quite remember, he doesn't know what had actually happened and why but Quil had happened to slap Paul's bottom. It had been completely innocent and playful gesture which Paul had returned with a teasing punch in the shoulder and a snorting chuckle.

Nobody had expected it and that's why it had come as a complete surprise when Jacob had attacked Quil and pinned him to the ground. He had almost broken his best friend's hand and if it hadn't been for Sam's interference Quil probably would have to wear a plaster cast for a while.

Since then everyone was cautious and careful how they behaved around Paul and especially in Jacob's presence.

But although Jacob has done nothing that would count as untypical of him or out of the ordinary, Jared just can't shake off the feeling of paranoia. He has noticed it at a couple of times – the long, thoughtful and sizing up stares Jacob gives him, as though he is waiting for Jared to do something, expecting, gauging his reactions. To put it mildly, it drives Jared crazy. He can swear that every time Jacob looks at him, he can feel shivers running down his spine, his heart slowing down inside his chest, his throat tightening.

Then just like that, Jacob would avert his gaze, the look in his eyes getting even more thoughtful, distant, as though he isn't quite there, his hand clutching at Paul's harder as he pulls him closer—or as close as possible without actually taking him in his arms. Jared has seen it several times—how Paul flinches at first from the force of the grip, but then relaxes again as he looks at Jacob's unreadable face, his fingers caressing his imprint's hand, softly, gently, wanting to sooth him.

A faint sun ray hits Jared face and he groans quietly, his features scrunching as he lifts his hand to shield his eyes. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize that Paul has moved from his place. He stands up shakily, still not seeing quite clearly and then all of a sudden he finds himself face to face with his best friend. Jared hasn't even noticed how close the other boy had come.

He can see Paul so clearly now, can see the way his caramel skin glows as the golden light slides slowly over it, outlining the boy's frame so perfectly. Jared wants to speak up, he knows that he has to say something, to fucking try to explain Paul his reasons but neither his brain nor his mouth reciprocate his intentions to speak.

Paul stays silent too, his eyes unusually soft, but hesitant and full with nervousness as he inhales deeply. His lips part slightly as if he readies himself to speak up and Jared can feel his heart leaping into his throat with agitation and commotion. It all depends on what words will leave Paul's mouth now—he can either forgive Jared for what he had done, or end it all officially; end their friendship, end the brotherly connection they've shared for so many years.

But Paul remains silent, despite Jared's expectations. Jared shifts from his right to his left leg, his knees slightly shaking as he inhales deeply and buries his hands in the pockets of his cutoffs, mirroring the other boy's pose, which makes the corner of Paul's lips twitch lightly, with hint of a barely noticeable amusement. The simple gesture eases the strain in Jared's chest ever so slightly, his eyes unconsciously focused on the subtle curve of those luscious lips.

Paul slowly lifts his head, his bottom lip being pulled between his teeth as his eyes pierce Jared's, making his breath hitch. Paul inhales deeply through his nose and runs his hand through his short, spiky hair, his gaze holding Jared's in a calm and soft, yet compelling intensity, and Jared all but loses himself into those dark, chocolate hued orbs.

Jared's lips part slightly but when he is just about to speak he is cut off by a low, husky voice, coming from somewhere on his right.

"Paul…" Jared's head snaps at the direction of the voice, only to find Jacob standing by the edge of the woods not too far away from them, his body glistening softly with light sheen of water under the slowly setting sun. "Let's go home."

Paul turns his head to look at his imprint, his eyes lighting up visibly as a soft, affectionate smile grazes his lips. The simple and so natural reaction stabs at Jared's heart and makes his chest clench. Deep down he knows that Paul will never smile for him in that way, that he will never award Jared with such a loving and intimate gaze; a gaze which is special and only kept for Jacob, and Jacob only.

"See ya, Jay." Jared hears to his surprise and an urgent hand takes hold of his and shakes it lightly before letting go quickly, the feeling of lingering warmth disappearing with Paul's touch as the boy pulls away and makes his way to his imprint.

Jared stares, frozen, his dazed mind still processing the first, simple words which Paul has actually spoken to him after a whole week of silence. His eyes unconsciously follow Paul's form as the boy makes his way to the woods, his pace not too fast but visibly impatient. Jared sees how he stretches his hand out even though he is still a few steps away from his imprint and Jacob does the same. Their fingers lace eagerly and fervently and Jacob quickly enters the woods, pulling Paul along with him.

For a brief second, just before Paul disappears among the trees Jared sees him turning his head to look back at him, his expression excited and somehow anxious. And that's the moment Jared feels it; feels that there is something in his clenched fist. He opens his palm slowly, his fingers all but shaking as he stares at the little folded piece of paper that lies in his hand. Jared feels his breath growing heavy and slow as he unfolds the little note urgently and reads the few written in shaky handwriting lines.

_We need to talk. _

_I will be waiting for you at my place, tomorrow night at 8. _

_Don't be late. _

_Paul_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN3: _**To LoveFool, hope you will read this:

I am writing to you here since I am unable to contact you in any other way. I hope that it won't be a problem. I just wanted to say a huge "Thank you!" Thank you for sticking with me, and my stories, thank you for reviewing and being so supportive. I love your reviews. They are so adorable. I giggle like crazy when I read them. I often find myself anticipating your opinion on the chapters every time I update. I love when people tell me what they had liked or not, what had made them laugh or made them sad, I love it when readers tell me what their favorite moments of the chapter had been. It makes me feel so accomplished, it makes me feel closer to whoever reads what I've written. I know that it might sound crazy or psycho but sometimes I imagine how someone is having breakfast with their laptop on the table, or waiting for the bus, or is at school and is secretly reading, what I've written, on their Iphone. I am not saying anything new but internet is truly a magical thing. It's amazing. It's just unbelievable to how many people and their thoughts you can get and how many people can get to you. I am sorry, I started rambling. That was not my intention. I just wanted to thank you. You always make me smile, and I am very grateful to you for that. Thank you LoveFool. :)

To everybody:

I am grateful to everybody who reads and lets me know what they've thought. It really means a lot to me. When I get a review I just try to imagine the person who has written it. I know it sounds crazy, but that's just me. I like imagining you people, imagining you smile when you find a particular moment funny, or how your face gets serious when you get to the angst parts. It just makes me happy, it encourages me, makes me believe that what I do is worth the efforts. I hope I don't sound creepy.I just felt the need to share it with you.

**_I hope you have enjoyed what you've read, even though it was a bit short. Till the next time, people. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Finding a loophole in an Alpha order

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul/Jared; Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Beta-ed by: **the wonderful ReluctantOptimist

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Jared learns from first hand that Jacob has amasing talent for finding ways around Alpha orders, especially when he has Paul as motivation.

**A/N1: **Thank you so much for sticking with me and bearing with my random updates. :D

Thanks to: BlackDiamonds.32.20.54 , Raven Potter Weasley, twimama77 ,angelflower7969 , LoveFool420 , iJeedai, FallenAngelOfAustralia , Peaches Skywalker , XxAngel Of MadnessxX , Michonyx , Athenodorie , Jacob FTW, Jack Stall , Lucbron1 , I'mStillAlive02, BlueRose03,

**A/N2:** Hey, sweethearts! I won't go into long explanations or apologies for not updating. I just want to wish Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! Let the New Year bring you everything you've ever dreamed about and more! This is my humble Christmas present for you, babes! I hope you will like it. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>~CHAPTER SEVEN~<em>**

* * *

><p>The air is damp and cold, the smell of moss and wet soil still tangible, keeping the memory of the heavy rain from the day. It was dark. The moon was full but barely visible through the thick, ragged clouds that are scattered over the murky, gloomy sky. It had been raining all day; softly, calmly without faltering for hours, the cool rain drops drumming down the roofs and ringing down the glasses of the windows.<p>

Jared had spent the whole day at home, sprawled on the couch in the living room and staring at the ceiling, his fingers clenched around the little piece of paper. He had read it a thousand times since Paul had given it to him the previous day. He read it so many times that when he closed his eyes he could clearly see the curve of every single letter.

It's a quarter past seven, and now he found himself in front of Paul's home, his heart beating like a drum inside his chest in inexplicable anticipation and numbing anxiety as he unfolds the little creased note and reads it for the thousandth and first time, wanting to make sure that he had read it correctly.

"…Damn…. " He mumbles to himself as his shaking fingers fumble with the note, his lips pressed into a thin line. "… I am so pathetic…"

He stares at Paul's home, his chest clenched tightly. He perceives that the lights in the kitchen are on, and the curtains were pulled down. The barely distinguishable outline of a single silhouette visible though the windows. He knows that Paul is there, probably waiting… waiting for him to come.

And then what? What will happen next? Why had Paul asked him to come? Of course they would have to talk about what had happened last week and knowing that makes him feel even more nervous and apprehensive than he already is. He can't even stay still, his whole body itching and filled with turmoil as he buries his fingers in his hair and starts pacing around. Jared knows that he is early, pretty damn early, but he had been going crazy staying at home and staring at the ceiling with all the diverse possibilities swirling inside of his head.

He's so nervous that he doesn't even notice that he is moving in a circle, pacing around a tree, his speed gradually increasing and so does his breathing.

If Paul is at the house at the moment, where the fuck is Jacob? They never separate… never….Everybody knows that when you see either one of them you can expect the other following not too far behind. Though, Jared can't shake off the nagging feeling of anticipation that is crawling over his skin as he stares at the lit windows of Paul's home. His friend's parents had left for a week, going on a little vacation to a much warmer and less rainy place and that means that Paul has the whole house to himself. There is no one else. He is alone. Alone and waiting for Jared to arrive.

He paces around the tree for exactly twenty five minutes, checking his watch every thirty seconds. He is forced to hold his wrist with his other hand because he is shaking so hard that he can't focus or see the digits correctly. The waiting is driving him crazy, making him sweat and his breaths quicken, and after the one hundredth time when he checks his watch he decides to just go for it.

Jared is well aware that he is early, but if he continues like this he was convinced that he'd go insane. So the better option in the case remains the immediate action – he will just go there, talk with Paul, no matter how awkward and horrible the conversation might be, and then he will leave…hopefully alive and with his balls intact. But that is only if Paul hadn't planned to punch him to unconsciousness and castrate him for being a perverted psycho who has erotic fantasies about his best friend.

As he reaches the door, he doesn't feel that sure and determined as he had been seconds ago. His hands are clammy and shaking as he sticks one of them in the pocket of his cut offs while he reaches with the other for the door.

But then his stretched out hand freezes, just before he takes hold of the door knob. What the fuck is he thinking? He can't just enter the house like that, not anymore. Yes, before he would, before what had happened a week ago he would just enter Paul's home without even hesitating or thinking about it. They were really close. They _were _best friends—as close as brothers.

"Not anymore." Jared mumbles to himself as he inhales deeply, a bitter taste lingering in his mouth. He…he had probably ruined everything. If only he could turn back time.

He lifts his hand again hesitantly and lets out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding before knocking on the door exactly three times. At first nothing happens and his heart makes a few flip flops inside his chest as he buries his hand in his hair nervously and bites at his lower lip. Maybe he really shouldn't have come. It's just insane. He can't even look Paul in the eyes, so what's the point in even trying to talk to him?

He is just about to turn around and leave when he hears soft rustling coming from inside the house, and the next thing he sees is the door swinging open. He immediately discerns Paul's slightly flushed face and the disconcertment in his big brown eyes.

"Hey." Paul whispers awkwardly, his brows furrowing slightly as he bites at the inside of his cheek. "You're…you're a bit early, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry." Jared is quick to answer and he is surprised by the clearness of his voice, while on the inside he is teeming with undying anxiety and turmoil. "I…I can just leave now and come later if you—"

"No. It's okay." Paul mumbles quietly as he pulls slightly away from the door, making space for the other boy to enter. "You can come in."

Jared walks slowly after Paul, following him to the kitchen, his eyes fixed firmly on the figure in front of him as he anxiously sticks his hands into his pockets, a tense expression marring his features.

Paul is wearing a shirt. That is so unusual for him. He never walks around in anything more than a pair of shorts. Since when had he started wearing more than just his cutoffs?

Jared frowns and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as his chest swells with a deep intake of air, regret and guilt filling his lungs. Actually he knows since when. Since a week ago, since Paul had found out about…

"Paul, I—"

"You want something to drink?" Paul cuts him off before he can continue. They are already in the kitchen and Jared sees his friend opening the fridge, Paul still with his back turned to him.

"Lemonade, Coke …um milk?"

Paul is nervous, agitated, and uneasy though he tries to cover it and if Jared hadn't known him so well he probably wouldn't have noticed. Jared sits on a chair near the table and rests his elbows on the hard wooden surface, his fingers lacing together in front of him as he stares at Paul's back.

"Paul-"

"Or beer or just water…or-"

"Paul-"

"You sure you don't want some-"

"Paul!" Jared nearly growls and Paul almost cringes as he finally turns around to face his friend, eyes wide with barely hidden turmoil and anxiety. "You didn't call me here so I could drink beer, did you?"

They both are on the brim of their self control and Jared can clearly see that Paul is not too comfortable with his presence at the moment. This was a mistake, he really shouldn't have come.

"Paul, I'm sorry…but I don't think I should-" He starts carefully, his palms pressing against the table as he readies himself to stand.

"We need to talk..." Paul says as he brushes his fingers through his hair and inhales deeply, and he leans against the counter, his eyes avoiding Jared's, his arms crossing defensively over his chest.

"Paul what you saw… it was—"

"What was it?" Paul lifts his head harshly, his eyes finally meeting Jared's in a confused and annoyed gaze. "What did I see, Jared! What the fuck was that! I am really curious to know why my best friend's fantasies are of him fucking me!"

Jared gasps, his eyes widening as he stands abruptly from the chair and stares at Paul intently, wanting desperately to read his expression. He had never seen him like this—distressed, anxious and uneasy. That is not Paul. He looks timid and tense, even as he growls the words out. He almost looks scared.

"P-Paul…Let me explain." Jared lifts his hands slightly as he tries to approach his friend. Paul stays frozen, eyes fixed on the other boy warily as he grips at the edge of the counter, his whole body tensing with each step that Jared takes towards him. "It's not what-"

"It's not what I think it is, right?" Paul whispers sarcastically, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes gleaming with emotions Jared finds hard to place—it had to be something between embarrassment and underlying hesitation. "I must be mistaken, huh?"

"Paul I just—"

"How long?"

"That doesn't matter."

"How long?" Paul demands as he pushes himself off of the counter and starts pacing around the room. "For how long has this been happening, Jared? How long have you been-"

"A month… maybe a bit longer…" Jared barely whispers, his gaze dropping to the floor as his hands fist rigidly in the sides of his shorts. He doesn't even dare to look Paul in the face, scared of his reaction, of the accusation and disappointment he will see in his eyes. Though, he hears a choked gasp leaving his friend's throat, Paul's pacing around the room abruptly stopping. Jared closes his eyes and leans against the edge of the table, his fingers burying in his hair as he inhales deeply through his mouth. It is more horrible than he had expected and it is a complete miracle that Paul is still holding back and hadn't beaten the shit out of him yet.

"Why?" The voice is hollow, barely audible, laced with confusion and agitation, and Jared cringes inwardly as he bites at his bottom lip. "What happened? How had…What did I do wrong to p-provoke such—"

"Paul you did nothing wrong!" Jared cuts him off quickly, his eyes snapping open to find Paul standing by the window of the kitchen, with his back turned to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "It's not your fault… it's not. I don't know why it started. I can't control it…it just happened after…I saw you and Jake…at Sam's…when you two were…"

Paul turns around harshly, eyes piercing Jared's with desperation and commotion as a low sigh leaves his lips. He doesn't say anything, though Jared can see his cheeks darkening, Paul's chest starting to rise and fall a little quicker now, almost heaving with fast irregular pants.

"I swear. It's nothing to worry about." Jared whispers agitatedly, his voice hoarse. He wants to assure his friend, to prevent Paul from thinking anything wrong. It means nothing. He is never going to act on these urges, Paul has no reasons to feel intimidated or worried that Jared might demand something of him. "It is just a fantasy, a dream…nothing real. I will never do that Paul. You're with Jake and it is all clear. You and me…it is just ridiculous and impossible..." Jared looks away from his friend, his gaze pinned to his sneakers as he pinches the bridge of his nose before continuing. "You don't have to worry about it because it will never happen! I would never—"

"What if it does?"

"…"

"What if it does happen? What if it is possible?" Paul's voice is strained, quiet; carrying so much underlying tension that Jared squeezes his eyes shut and inhales deeply as he tries to gather his thoughts in order to answer.

"What if you could have me?"

Jared nearly gasps at these words, his heart jumping inside his chest as he feels himself inhaling deeply. Warm, moist, sweet breath is caressing his lips, making them tingle and when he finally forces himself to open his eyes, Jared meets a pair of warm, brown, gleaming orbs. He hadn't even noticed, heard or felt how Paul had moved so close to him, how he had approached him and stopped right in front of him, their faces in mere inches away from one another.

"What if it wasn't just a dream? If you could have me…would you take the chance, Jay?"

"P-Paul…I-"

"I felt it… when we both were in wolf form…I felt it through the link." Jared feels his breath coming short, his hands trembling by his sides as he barely manages to hold back, to restrain himself from wrapping them around Paul's waist and pulling him closer, crushing their bodies and lips together. "I felt the need, Jay. The heat burning my skin…your lust making my guts clench as if it was my own…I felt it…I could smell it on you…"

"Please d-don't..." Jared nearly whimpers, his hands gripping rigidly at the table. Paul doesn't know what buttons he's pressing, what deep, hidden ache he is stirring.

"Do you want me, Jared?" Paul whispers softly as he rubs his nose against Jared's lightly, and Jared can almost taste his breath. "Do you want to fuck me? To make me scream? To slam into me till you make me come?"

"You are insane!"

"How do you want me, Jay? On all fours or on my back? Do you want me to ride you, Jared?"

"Fuck, Paul! Are you nuts?" Jared rasps between heavy breaths, his hands finally gripping rigidly at Paul's now so slim and petite hips. His body seems to do the exact opposite of what his brain commands it to. "Jacob will kill me! He will fucking skin me alive and—"

"I won't," a low, drawled growl echoes somewhere from behind Paul's back and Jared feels himself flinching with shock, his hands letting go of the other boy quickly. "As long as it is done my way…you might survive it and meanwhile even enjoy it." Jacob whispers and Paul pulls away slowly, letting Jared finally catch his breath.

And he sees him. He sees the rightful Alpha standing by the door leading to the living room, his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes fixed on Jared intently.

"The only question now is: are you up for it, Jared?" Jacob asks firmly, his hand reaching forward for Paul, who immediately entwines their fingers together and moves closer to him. Jared sees both of Paul's hands gripping at Jacob's right hand tightly, his best friend's cheeks flushed as he moves as closer to his imprint as possible.

"How bad do you want it, Jared? How bad do you want to fuck my imprint?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Finding a loophole in an Alpha order

**Author:** Lacrymosa_91

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Jacob/Paul/Jared; Jacob/Paul

**Rating:** NC-17 ~ M

**Beta-ed by: **the wonderful ReluctantOptimist

**Declaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary**: Jared learns from first hand that Jacob has amasing talent for finding ways around Alpha orders, especially when he has Paul as motivation.

**A/N1:** Thanks for the awesome reviews, people! Thanks to: iron mind, Michonyx, Wolfscoeur, fnvdhhskakjfh, notashamedtobe, Edward Changed Me, LuvinTwilight143, Raven Potter Weasley, Lovergyul, laffertyluver23, JonnyFleetxdxd, Jack Stall, iJeedai, snarryself, Anon, twimama77 , TurnItUp03 , QueenPen, Peaches Skywalker, LoveFool420, hopelessromantic5, Darren Black, anon, TwilightFanSince2009, Demon2Angel

**A/N2:** I so shouldn't be doing this but I simply could not help it. I am in the middle of a pretty intense exam session and updating is supposed to be the last thing on my mind but... well, I am weak, I couldn't fight the urge. The chapter was finished a while ago, so why not finally post it? I re-wrote it about four or five times and it is still a but confusing to me but well, I am tired of re-doing it. It's probably not what you have expected (not the epic sex scene) but I still hope that you will like it. :D Let me know what do you think?

* * *

><p><strong><em>~CHAPTER EIGHT~<em>**

* * *

><p>Jared feels his brow crease as the hollow feeling in his chest spreads on and out, leaving behind a tingling sensation that goes from his legs straight to his crotch. He can't tear his eyes off of Paul, no matter how hard he tries. They wanted him to…Jacob had offered him to…Jared can't even end the sentence. He feels frozenand rigid, his shoulders tense as he feels a lump form in his throat. Swallowing hard, he raises a shaking hand, running it through his hair as a nervous smile twitches on his lips when it suddenly hits him. This is just ridiculous, absolutely insane. He must be dreaming again. Yeah, probably it is one more of those crazy dreams. It will pass…it will pass…wake up Jared…just wake up.<p>

But Paul is standing right in front of him, fingers laced with Jacob's, eyes fixed expectantly on Jared. Paul is more real than ever, so real that Jared can see clearly the erratic raising and falling of his chest, he can almost hear his fast heartbeat. Jared can smell him. Okay, so it is real. He might not be dreaming but that doesn't make things any less insane. Jared exhales slowly and bites at the inside of his cheek.

It has to be a joke. It must be some really tasteless and sick joke of Paul's. Though, he can't quite trust his hearing, it is a fact that he had heard both Jacob and Paul saying it but…

"S-Say that again? You want me to...what?"

Paul sighs deeply as he shares a short but intense look with Jacob before pulling slightly away. He starts pacing around the room again, his head slightly bent down.

"You were there, Jared. " He starts quietly, his right hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "You saw what happened a month ago. You know what Sam did to us. "

Jared nods hesitantly and shifts uncomfortably, strange uneasiness filling his stomach and making his guts clench at the memory. He remembers it painfully clear. He has had dreams about it so many times that, even now, he can still hear every sound, see every move, and every expression on their faces just by closing his eyes.

"And by what I saw in your head, I know that you've noticed what we are going through." Paul pauses for a few seconds, his chest swelling with a deep intake of air as he gazes at Jacob briefly, as if looking for courage and support to continue. "Jared, it is hard for us to endure. We have never been separated for so long a period of time."

"I know how you feel but this doesn't-" Jared says quietly after inhaling deeply.

"You know nothing!" Jacob's growls lowly, his brows furrowing in frustration, his hands balling into tight fists. "You have no fucking idea what we feel, Jared. And you never will until you imprint yourself!"

"What the fuck does this have to do with anything?"

"Don't play dumb, Jared!" Jacob chuckles cynically, the sound completely void of humor, thick with underlying annoyance and carefully curbed rage. "Stop pretending! It's not like I can't feel or smell it on you! It's not like I don't know. Paul told me everything! "

"I… I don't know what you're talk-"

"In a different situation I would have snapped your neck for what you've done." Jacob growls lowly as he pushes himself off of the wall and starts pacing around the room. "If the current circumstances were different, I would have ripped your balls off and made you eat them for even daring to think of touching Paul let alone kissing him." Jacob hisses as he starts approaching the boy slowly. Jared swallows thickly as his eyes unconsciously drift to the other male's shoulders, his breathing hitching at the sight of the muscles there flexing firmly. "Do you fucking realize how lucky you are? Do you have even the slightest idea what you are getting away with, Jared?"

"Don't blame the whole shit on me! Is it my fault that you are fucking exhibitionists?" Jared challenges and furrows his brows as he finally decides that it's high time he started defending himself. There is no point in denying anything anymore. "If you had kept it in the bedroom like normal people do, none of this would have happened!"

Within the blink of an eye Jacob is right in Jared's face. Their noses inches apart as he bares his teeth and lets out a low, fierce roar. Jared forces himself to keep a straight face, even though the wild rage in Jacob's eyes makes his stomach churn.

"You fucking-"Jacob starts but he is cut off by a hand pulling at him urgently. Paul literally drags him away from Jared, his eyes filled with apprehension. He can't let the things progress to a fight, the consequences might be disastrous.

Jared sees how Jacob inhales and exhales deeply a couple of times, his wide chest heaving heavily as he forces control over his body. Almost two minutes pass before he steadies his breathing completely and pulls away from Paul slightly.

"Do you know that the moment Paul told me what had happened I was so furious that I was ready to kill you?" He says after a minute. Jacob is not shouting, his voice is controlled, every word leaving his mouth reminding of a low gurgling growl. It makes Jared's blood grow cold in his veins. "Do you know that the only reason I didn't come to your house and beat the shit out of you was Paul. He didn't let me. He stopped me."

Jared is just about to retort but the furious glare Jacob gives him silences all his protests. Jacob approaches him again, stopping only when he is in mere inches away from the other boy. He is so close now that Jared can feel the heat emitting from his body, he can feel the rightful Alpha's breath ghosting over his face. Jacob's hands rest firmly against the wooden surface of the kitchen table on either side of the slightly shorter boy, effectively trapping Jared and preventing him from getting away. Jared clenches his teeth, chest swelling with deep intake of air as he tries to pull himself together.

"Thank whatever Gods you believe in Jared, thank them that you hadn't gone further, because if you had touched him inappropriately, I would have broken every single bone in your body. If you had had the insolence to fucking kiss my imprint you would be dead and buried now."

"Jacob." Jared hears Paul whisper huskily somewhere from behind Jacob's back. He sees his best friend standing not too far away, his whole posture tense and rigid."Stop it. You don't need to be so-"

"No."

"Jake, just don't-"

Jacob lifts his hand in the air, the gesture proving enough to silence Paul. The rightful Alpha doesn't move from his spot, his arms cage Jared again when his hand returns to its previous place on top of the wooden table. He inhales deeply and lets out a low roar.

"I want him to know, Paul." He whispers firmly. "I want him to know what he is getting himself into. Your best friend must know exactly what I am going to do to him if he fucking dares to touch you without my permission!"

Paul lets out a deep sigh as he rubs his hands over his face and then buries his fingers into his hair, the gesture giving away his anxiety.

There is a minute of complete deafening silence, silence in which Jared can hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Jacob pulls away slowly, his arms coming up to fold over his chest as he finally gives Jared a couple inches of personal space. He takes a step back and his right hand reaches back, expectantly. Paul's fingers curl around his with a hint of hesitation but Jacob doesn't seem to notice as he pulls his imprint in front of himself, guiding Paul to stand between him and Jared.

"Look at him." Jacob whispers surprisingly softly. His fingers slide against Paul's palm before he takes hold of his imprint's left hand, too.

Jared simply can't force himself to obey, though, his eyes trained on the floor. All of a sudden he feels so utterly ashamed and uncomfortable that if the earth opened and swallowed him in the next moment he would gladly accept his destiny. He can handle Jacob, but Paul, Paul was entirely different thing. He couldn't bring himself to look his best friend in the eyes.

"Look at him, Jared." Jacob growls harshly and Jared's eyes snap up as he lets out a heavy sigh. He looks into his best friend's eyes, his gaze meeting a pair of orbs full with thousands of uncontrollable and wild emotions. Paul doesn't move, but Jared can almost see his body shiver slightly as Jacob's hot breath is sliding against the back of his neck in slow, moist puffs.

"You see him well enough?" Jacob drawls in a low roar as he gazes at Jared over Paul's shoulder. "He. Is. Mine."

Jared stays motionless and silent, too lost in Paul's eyes to manage an answer. He forces himself to breathe slowly and deeply, doing his best to ignore the bitter irritation that Jacob's statement provokes within his chest.

"Paul belongs to me. Do you understand, Jared? Am I clear enough for you? Do I have to repeat myself?"

Paul's chest swells with a deep intake of air. His eyes finally leaving Jared's as he looks away and that is the only reason Jared manages a curt, short nod.

"Can't hear you."

"I got it for fuck's sake!" Jared growls as he furrows his brows.

"Good." Jacob breathes out as he moves a couple of steps away, pulling Paul along with him, his thumbs rubbing at his imprint's hands, trying to sooth him.

"We shouldn't have done this." Paul mumbles huskily as he pulls away and covers his face with his hands. "Forget about it, Jacob. This is a huge mistake."

"Paul-"

"We can't do this. Jared is just confused. He hasn't done it on purpose. We should not deepen the things." He whispers as his lets out low sigh and looks his imprint in the eyes. "He has nothing to do with our problems. We can't entangle him in our own mess."

"He got himself into our mess the moment he had tried to kiss you!" Jacob growls as he throws his hands in the air. "He wants you. And I will not only let it pass. He will not only get away with it but I will also allow it. I will let him sate his lust this one single time."

Jacob's brows are furrowed, jaw clenched as he crosses his arms over his chest and averts his eyes from his imprint to look at Jared who just scowls and returns the gaze indignantly, his eyes full with irritation.

"Why aren't you a lucky bastard, huh Jared? It must be your lucky day!" The sarcasm in his voice is thick, bitter and sharp as he glares at his imprint's best friend and narrows his eyes.

"Fuck you!"

"Watch your tongue, Jared!" Jacob sneers. "You might lose it!"

"What makes you think that you can tell me what to do? Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?"

"The one who will split your skull if you don't fucking-"

"Jacob, enough!" Paul rasps, voice thick with commotion.

Despite Jared's expectations Jacob does obey this time. The rightful Alpha closes his eyes briefly and shakes his head, lips pressing into a thin line.

"I am doing it for you." Jacob whispers after a few seconds as he gazes at his imprint again, his voice husky and low, hands reaching for Paul's as he moves closer, until their lips are inches apart. "I want to dull the pain, Paul. I miss you so much, I want to touch you so bad, I want to hold you but I can't. I am unable to give you what you need and it is driving me insane!"

"We can wait until Sam decides to-"

"Sam is pretty happy with how things are going so far and you know it. He won't revoke the order any time soon. There is no other way, Paul. Hell, I, more than anybody else, wish there was another way but we all know that that is not the case."

"You want me to be with him because you can't?" Jared whispers hoarsely, his brows furrowing slightly, as he shifts uncomfortably. "You want me to substitute you?"

Only Paul turns his head to stare at Jared with anxiety while Jacob lets out a low sigh before nodding curtly.

"I need someone else's hands. I am not allowed to touch Paul but you can, and what is more you want to. You need to desire him in order to give him everything he needs. And you do lust for him, Jared. No matter how ardently you deny it." Jacob whispers huskily as he strokes Paul's hands with his thumbs. "You have my permission."

Paul lets out an exasperated groan before pulling away.

"Don't talk like I am not even here!" He growls, cheeks flushed with both annoyance and frustration. "I am not one of your bikes! You can't lend me for a test ride to the town!"

"Paul, I won't do anything you-"Jared tries but he is cut off by Jacob.

"You liked it." Jacob notes simply as he rubs his face and inhales deeply. "I know you too well, Paul. If you hadn't enjoyed it, Jared, being your best friend or not, would be with a broken nose now or even worse. I don't need to hear you say it. You had let him get close enough to attempt to kiss you."

Paul nearly cringes at these words, his whole body growing rigid and tense as he looks at his imprint, his eyes oceans of wild emotions ranging from shame to agonizing guilt.

"Jake, I-"

"I don't blame you for anything. I blame only Sam for putting us into such a shitty situation." Jacob whispers calmly. "I've been thinking about it for weeks, Paul. Thinking of a way out until you told me what had happened between you and Jared. I know that you will never admit how bad you actually need it. I know you want to avoid it, I know that you are scared but we don't really have a choice."

"We have! We managed to hold out for a whole month. We can endure it a little longer."

"I can't." Jacob breathes out as he shakes his head and closes his eyes briefly. "I might be able to deal with what I feel but I am not able to cope with your feelings. I can't keep watching you struggle like this. You are trying to cover it but I can see under the façade, Paul."

Paul buries his hand in his hair and lets out a long sigh as he turns his back to his imprint. For a whole month he has been trying so hard to keep himself under control, but he cannot deny that he is reaching his limits. Ever since Sam had banned them from any physical contact whatsoever, Paul's completely forgotten anger issues had started to surface again. He has been edgy, irritable and sullen for the last couple of weeks. The brawls and the random fights he is getting himself into are getting more and more frequent with every passing day. An insult or even an inappropriate joke could set Paul off.

"Do you know what it feels like to be awake for hours by your side, Paul?" Jacob's voice grows huskier, thick with frustration. "We talk every evening. I lay next to you, holding your hand until you fall asleep. Every night you think that I fall asleep, too, don't you?`" Jacob pauses for a second, teeth sinking into his bottom lip." I don't, Paul. I can't. Because the moment your dreams start haunting you I am doomed. Every night I watch you turn, toss and writhe half naked on the sheets next to me. In mere inches away from me, so close that I can feel the heat of your skin. I listen to you moan my name, you are calling me, begging me to touch you. And I am unable to do anything. Fucking anything! Because I can't even kiss you on the cheek! It is killing me!"

Both Jared and Paul are completely speechless, eyes wide with shock at the sudden confession. Jacob doesn't stop there, his whole posture giving away his commotion, chest heaving harshly up and down.

"That's why I offered you that we do this. That's why I made you ask Jared to come here, that's why I prompted you to provoke him. Jared wants you and when you challenged him, I was the only thing he voiced as an obstacle."

He turns to Jared then, eyes dark with determination, jaw clenched rigidly.

"I meant every word I told you." He says sternly as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I will kill you if you dare touch him without my permission. Paul is mine and he is the only reason I am doing this. I love him so much that I am ready to watch him with another if that is going to help him. I will let you have him. You have my permission to be with my imprint this single time. Granted you decide to go through with it. Though I don't really have to doubt your desires, do I?"

"Wait a second." Jared whispers huskily as he crosses his arms over his chest, mind struggling to put in order everything he has just heard and learned. He certainly has gotten too much information about Jacob and Paul's relationship, more information than he thinks he can handle. "First you are threatening me with death if I dare to touch Paul, then you not only give me your permission to have sex with him but you are all but demanding it from me. I might be missing something but what the fuck do you actually expect me to answer?"

"It's not that hard. You have only two options, Jared." Jacob replies. "Yes or no?"

"This is total bullshit." Paul breathes out as he shakes his head. "Jared would never-"

"I need three days." Jared cuts Paul off with a tone whose firmness amazes Jared himself. He continues calmly, ignoring the way Paul stares at him unbelievingly with gaping mouth. "I need time to think the things over and what is more Paul needs to think about it, too. I won't do anything he doesn't want me to do."

"You are actually going to…" Paul nearly squeaks as he throws his hands in the air. He has never really taken the things seriously, not even after Jacob had told him about his plan. After all Paul has been absolutely sure that Jared would never even consider doing such a thing. What had happened between them had been a huge misunderstanding, or at least that's what Paul has thought. Jared might have fantasized about it but Paul would have never thought that his best friend would actually want to act on it. "Oh, God, you do want to-"

"Fine." Is all Jacob says before his hands find Paul's and squeeze them reassuringly. "You have exactly three days. No more, no less. We will be waiting for your final decision, Jared."

"I won't!"

"Paul-"

"This is insane! You both are insane. I am not going to-"

"Paul will think about it too." Jacob says as he clutches at his imprint's hands more firmly, wanting to calm him down. "Tell us when you make up your mind."

The tone in Jacob's voice is final. The conversation is over. Jared just nods as he straightens up a little and readies himself to leave. He is well aware that he has already witnessed more than he is supposed to. Now, Jacob and Paul need to settle the matter between themselves, he is no longer needed here.

The last thing he sees, before leaving the room, is Paul's flushed, contorted in anger and turmoil face as Jacob is doing his best to sooth him.

Jared walks down the corridor to the front door, doing his best to focus on the sound of his footsteps over the wooden floor rather than on the broken half shouts half sobs leaving Paul's throat and Jacob's barely audible attempts to comfort his imprint.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_


End file.
